Sacrificio
by SoraLove
Summary: ¡¿Por qué estos sentimientos son tan confusos! Desde hace años sabía que te quería a mi lado pero ahora todo es más complicado. ¿Por qué no puedes ser solo mío? ¿Por qué no puedo decirte cuanto te amo! [Hidashi] TERMINADO
1. Sensitivo

**Sacrificio**

Por SoraLove

* * *

 **Capítulo 1.- Sensitivo**

* * *

Las fresca brisa jugueteaba con sus cabellos alborotados y desaliñados, su miraba estaba perdida en aquel chico de perfecto porte e impecable presencia, parecían dos personas tan distintas pero que convivían juntos desde que el más joven puede recordar, Hiro Hamada siempre había tenido claro que Tadashi era digno de admirar y no era el único que lo hacía, el mayor siempre había sido el primero de la clase, favorito de los maestros, adultos, jóvenes, niños, mascotas todos parecían apreciar demasiado al chico hamada, eso no le importaba demasiado siempre y cuando tuviera tiempo para él. Sin embargo algo estaba cambiando y no sabía con certeza de que podría tratarse.

 **-¿Te sucede algo cariño?-** pregunto curiosa su tía- **Casi no has tocado tu comida ¿Te duele el estómago?**

 **-¡¿He?!-** sacudió la cabeza- **No te preocupes tía Cass, es solo que estaba pensando en el examen de mañana, saltarse varios grados ya se está haciendo una costumbre.**

 **-Eso es bueno, es porque eres un genio y me da gusto que pronto te vayas a graduar de preparatoria y tan joven-**

 **-cierto-**

Desde que era pequeño siempre había estado al lado de su hermano, como en aquel día lluvioso que vagamente podía recordar en donde sus padres habían fallecido, el permanecía al lado de Tadashi sujetándole la mano, sin temor porque para Hiro el chico de ojos marrón era su héroe, un ser tan perfecto que no podía ser corrompido, ese tipo de pensamientos cruzaban por su mente con mayor frecuencia y eso lo asustaba.

Él era muy listo pero en cuanto a los asuntos de socializar y de comunicación era un chico normal de su edad, escasos 13 años las únicas personas con las que hablaba eran parte de su familia y no porque los demás trataran de evitar al niño si no que el mismo se creaba barreras para no dejar entrar a nadie ajeno.

Su idea de un día tranquilo era estar en su habitación arreglando sus viejos robots junto con Tadashi mientras su tía les cocinaba algo especial para la cena.

 **-No tengo mucha hambre-** se paró de la mesa **-¡Gracias, tía Cass!-**

 **-Bien, amor-**

 **-Hiro-** Lo llamo el mayor de los hamada un poco preocupado- **¿No quieres salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco conmigo? te vez un tanto inquieto-**

 **-No, Gracias-** se mofo- **Eres un buen Nerd deberías estar estudiando para entrar a esa famosa escuela-**

 **-¡Como quieras!-** siguió comiendo- **pero deja de preocuparte tanto, de seguro te ira bien el ese examen y ya podrás estar a un paso más cerca del éxito si es que dejas de ir a esas peleas robóticas y aprendieras a usar tu talento-**

 **-¡Como digas!-** subió las escaleras dejándolo hablando solo

 **-¡Adolescentes!-**

Aquella palabra resonó en la mente del niño, apenas había cumplido los trece y ya empezaba con esos desordenes hormonales propios de los adolescentes, además de que comenzaba a ver con otros ojos a su hermano y a la vez tan igual, venían a su mente recuerdos de su infancia, como cuando de pequeño se cayó de su bicicleta, por no traer su equipo de protección termino un una fuerte raspada en las rodillas, llorando a mares llego Tadashi quien lo reprimió por arriesgarse y después lo consoló curando sus heridas para finalmente besar con ternura su frente, el solo hecho de recordar algo como eso ahora lo hacían sonrojar totalmente.

¡¿Por qué de pronto un simple roce tenía ese efecto en el menor?! Recordó como le decía con ternura "Dashi" pues no podía pronunciar muy bien su nombre, pero ahora lo llamaba Nerd o demás cosas despectivas, se dio cuenta que a partir de que empezó a sentir esos extraños sentimientos, el creo una pequeña pared para mantenerlo alejado, para poder así tratar de lidiar con sus propios pensamientos e inquietudes.

* * *

Pasaron fácil dos meses desde que el joven comenzó a experimentar estos cambios de humor y que no hablaba con nadie al respecto, solo se quedaba en casa pensativo y de vez en vez huía a esas clandestinas peleas de robots que tanto odiaba Tadashi.

Ahora que había concluido sus estudios de preparatoria y tenía que prepararse a entrar en una buena universidad el menor decidió tomarse un año sabático para descansar y poder pensar mejor en su futuro, además de que ahora tenía un problema mucho más grande, la razón de sus cambios hormonales estaba pasando mucho tiempo en su escuela para nerds y rara vez llegaba temprano a casa, eso lo angustiaba mucho pues el deseaba estar a su lado pero a su vez quería mantenerlo alejado para que no se diera cuenta de que le estaba pasando algo, digamos que la situación era muy complicada, a fin de cuentas el amor siempre es así.

 **-¡¿Amor?!-** exclamo preocupado Hiro dejando a un lado su prototipo de robot de batalla-¡ **No puede ser, es una tontería!-**

Aunque descabellada, esa idea ya había cruzado por la mente del chico genio en varias otras ocasiones, como cuando de pequeños los niños tenían cierto afecto romántico a sus madres y las niñas a sus padres, pero al estar solo la figura de su hermano mayor era "normal" que Hiro tuviera un enamoramiento de Tadashi o al menos eso pensaba el más joven. Esa admiración se había transformado en cariño que a su vez fue una especie de amor pero solo era fraternal, el chico no podía engañarse mucho tiempo más pues conforme pasaban los días se hacían más evidentes sus acciones, sus miradas, sus suspiros. Estaba enamorado y lo estaba del mayor de los Hamada.

 **-¡¿Aun sigues despierto, cabeza de chorlito?!-**

 **-¡¿TA-TADASHI?!-** se sorprendió al escucharlo entrar **-¡Idiota, no hagas eso de nuevo!**

 **-Hiro-** lo reprendió- **Que te he dicho de ese vocabulario**

 **-Nerd Aburrido-**

 **-Vaya-** se quitó su saco y dejo su mochila de la universidad en un estante cerca de su cama- **Sabes es una pena que no quisieras entrar conmigo a la universidad, tus calificaciones no serían un problema en absoluto, además de que hoy conocí a un grupo de chicos increíbles, creo haberlos visto en cursos anteriores pero no los recuerdo muy bien-**

 **-¡Que emoción!-** dijo con sarcasmo y muy poco interés- **Y son tu nuevo grupo de nerds, tienes uno diferente en cada grado-**

 **-¡Vamos, No digas esas cosas!-** sonrió- **ellos son muy diferentes a los otros que había conocido, por ejemplo esta Fred que no se con exactitud que hace en la universidad, creo que su padre es uno de los dueños** -divago un poco- **también esta Wasabi es una persona que ama el orden incluso más que yo-**

 **-Qué lindo-**

Siguió ignorándolo como unos veinte minutos más hasta que hablando de sus nuevos amigos salió a conversación un nombre de chica o quizás eran dos pero el segundo fue a quien más énfasis le dio y eso no le cayó en gracias para nada al menor.

 **-¡¿Honey?!-** volteo de su silla del computador a ver a Tadashi- **Tienes un día que conoces a esa chica y ya la llamas Honey**

 **-No-** se sonrojo- **Es el apodo que le dio Fred, de hecho todos tenemos uno.**

 **-¡Vaya, que interesante!** -se sentía algo inseguro pero siguió hablando- **Pero dime que tal con esta chica ¿es linda? ¿Inteligente? Es la clase de chica que llevarías a ver una película o quizás solo es para pasar el rato**

 **-HIRO-**

 **-¡¿Qué?!-**

 **-¿Por qué te expresas de esa manera?-** se veía con un semblante molesto, algo poco común en el- **No digas eso, ella es una buena amiga y creo que es una chica muy interésate, además yo nunca he estado con alguien solo para pasar el rato y ni tu tampoco deberías-**

 **-Vamos, lo dices como si hubieras tenido muchas novias-** comenzaba a comportarse como un patán, siempre lo hacía cuando se sentía acorralado y esa era la única manera que conocía de no exteriorizar sus sentimientos- **La verdad ahora que lo pienso, yo nunca te he conocido ninguna… no será que el gran Tadashi hamada no puede conversar una cita-**

 **-¡Sabes que, mejor ya no sigo hablando contigo, estas de un humor imposible!-** se volteo y se metió a la cama- **Lamento haberte molestado con mi día de clases, solo quería hablar contigo, llevamos tiempo sin hacerlo y pensé que podía interesarte-**

Hubo un silencio incómodo y en donde hiro quería tirarse por la ventana por haber hecho sentir mal a quien amaba tanto y no podía decirle, aquel ángel perfecto que solo quería pasar un rato ameno y que el mismo era el encargado de hacerlo sentir mal.

 **-Lo siento, fue mi error-** suspiro- **Descansa Hiro, ya no te seguiré molestando-**

 **-…-**

No pudo contestarle y lo dejo así, mientras tadashi dormía plácidamente, Hiro se quedó en el computador sollozando en silencio, por lo que había hecho, últimamente estaba tan sensitivo que se la pasaba llorando, por ese tipo de cosas, lo menos que quería en la vida es estar enojado con su hermano, pero no hallaba una forma de mantenerlo alejado de el para ya no poder seguir sintiendo ese fuerte amor clandestino que hasta hace poco no sabía que existía en su ser.

 **-El amor es un asco-** dejo escapar entre lágrimas- **Y más si no puedes decirlo… y es que-** volteo a verle de reojo **\- jamás podré decirte lo que siento.**

Continuara...

* * *

 **Soralove.-** Hola mi primer fic sobre el hidashi, lo se soy un trash pero no es nuevo para mí que ya escribí elsanna y se pude decir que el dasey es un poco trash también, en fin espero les guste esta historia porque planeo hacerla un poco más larga que mis historias antiguas, además de que me gusta sufrir y hacer sufrir a los demás como a hiro, pobrecito.


	2. Solitario

**Sacrificio**

Por SoraLove

* * *

 **Capítulo 2.- Solitario**

* * *

Esa tarde en la que abrió los ojos y se encontró con el enorme lugar vacío, mientras escuchaba barullos a lo lejos en la parte de abajo, de seguro se trataba del café abierto, hicieron que el joven se levantase sin ganas mirando pensativo por su ventana esperando poder ver como regresaba de la escuela su hermano pero eso no sucedió.

Lo único que ocasiono fue enfadarlo la noche anterior y esa mañana se había ido sin despedirse ignorándolo completamente, se tallo la cara y fue a darse una larga ducha sin ánimos de salir en todo el día como desde hace varias semanas atrás.

Ya se había convertido en una rutina estar en la computadora hasta la madrugada, escapando de sus pensamientos y al día siguiente despertar pasadas las doce del día, la verdad su vida se estaba escapando rápidamente y apenas era un adolescente; fue cuando comprendió que Tadashi estaba evitándolo, mientras el mayor lo hacía para no pelear el menor lo hacía porque no podía sacarlo de sus pensamientos y su corazón.

 **-¡Eres un idiota!-** dijo entre dientes para después dejar escapar un gran suspiro **\- todo era más sencillo cuando no tenía estos cambios de ánimo-**

* * *

De pronto toda la habitación se ilumino en un instante, era Tadashi quien llego corriendo a su habitación después de un largo día de practica de baloncesto, estaba apurado pues sus amigos lo esperaban en el café para poder seguir charlando, por lo que él solo subió se despojó de su ropa conforme llegaba al cuarto de baño para luego meterse en la ducha.

Hiro quien no perdió detalle de todo el recorrido de su hermano hasta el baño estaba completamente colorado, algo molesto por la falta de pudor del mayor para con él, la verdad que Tadashi no estaba ayudando mucho haciendo ese tipo de cosas enfrente suyo.

 **-¡¿Creí que no estabas en el equipo de baloncesto?!-** trato de entablar una conversación con él y quizás dejar de pensar en lo bien que se veía completamente sudado y semi desnudo hace unos minutos atrás.

 **-No estoy-** se mantuvo callado un momento- **pero** **a** **los chicos les faltaba un jugador y me invitaron, la verdad es bueno ejercitarse también-**

 **-¡Bien por ti!-** se sonrojo **\- te ves muy ejercitado, digo para no hacerlo a diario…estas… hmmm-** empezó a balbucear **-en buena condición-**

 **-Gracias-**

Salió solo con una pequeña toalla de baño que dejaba ver su bien formado cuerpo, esas piernas delgadas pero marcadas, sus brazos fuertes, esos estúpidos y sensuales pectorales quienes aún estaban agitados por el partido de hace rato se contraían junto con su respiración. ¡MALDITA SEA HAMADA! No estaba listo para ese tipo de espectáculo, pensó para sí mismo el joven quien desvió la mirada como si se tratara de algo que no debió haber presenciado, además eso le sirvió para que él no notase su nuevo color de piel rojo profundo, a punto de una hemorragia nasal.

 **-Ve con cuidado-**

 **-** **¡** **Seguro** **!** **-** se sorprendió un poco pero no dijo nada intuyendo que el aun seguía molesto, pero la razón de no verlo directo a la cara era muy distinta a la que estaba pensando **-Nos vemos en la noche-**

 **-Tadashi-**

 **-¿Si?-** Se detuvo en seco

 **-Lo siento-** se sinceró sin siquiera voltear a verlo **\- por lo de la otra vez-**

 **-** **Cabeza de chorlito** **-** sonrió- **No te preocupes, sé que no lo dijiste enserio, sé que eres un buen niño…**

Si tan solo supieras que no soy tan buen niño como tú crees, pensó en silencio mientras lo veía alejarse y dedicarle una sonrisa. Las cosas se habían calmado un poco, al menos se estaban hablando otra vez pero la cabeza de Hiro seguía revuelta, igual o más que su cabello.

Su recién descubierto amor por su hermano era demasiado para un chico de solo trece, además de que esos sentimientos no eran tan puros como el creyó, si no se había interesado en una chica en todo este tiempo, ahora la imagen del chico en toalla se apoderaba de su mente, pensando en lo bien que se veía ¡maldito seas Hadama! Porque de todas las personas en el mundo tenía que enamorarse de él, precisamente el, alguien que solo lo veía con un gran amor fraterno y nada más.

 **-Tengo que salir o voy a volverme loco-**

* * *

Dicho eso se fue a la pelea de robot clandestina más cercana y pateo algunos traseros robóticos en el camino, saliéndose con la suya como la pequeña alimaña que sabía que era, pensó entre risas mientras regresaba a casa por aquellas calles oscuras de SanFransokyo, cuidando de que nadie más viera que se había escapado, sin embargo antes de entrar a casa por la puerta trasera pudo ver a una pareja en la entrada principal, curioso se acercó solo para percatarse de que eran Tadashi y una chica alta, su corazón se detuvo por un momento, instintivamente se escondió y guardo silencio para poder saber que era lo que hablaban.

 **-Entonces ¿Mañana está bien?-**

 **-No puedo, mañana inicio clases especiales con el profesor callaghan** -le sonrió- **discúlpame si soy algo desatento-**

 **-Tonterías** -tomo su brazo **-eso es lo que me gusta de ti-**

 **-Si aún quieres ver esa película conmigo el próximo sábado sería perfecto, solo déjame terminar unos proyectos** **-**

 **-¡Me encantaría!-** sonrió gustosa la chica- **Entonces estaré mas ansiosa esperando el próximo sábado, será nuestra primera cita formal** -lo beso en la mejilla- **hasta entonces**

 **-¿Segura que no quieres que te acompañe hasta tu casa honey?-**

 **-No-** se alejó **\- iré donde Gogo, es noche de chicas-**

 **-Bien-** se despidió de ella **\- Hasta entonces-**

El joven alto de cabellos de ébano entro al café sin enterarse de nada, por su parte Hiro estaba ahí sentado en el pasto oculto de todos sujetando su megabot fuertemente contra su pecho; sus mejillas estaban mojadas y sin percatarse ya había pasado media hora ahí en silencio después de haberlo presenciado todo.

Le dolió verlo con ella, le lastimo ver que él no le era indiferente y lo destruyo pensar en que nunca sería suyo. Apretó los dientes con tanto dolor mientras continuaba llorando, mirando hacia todos lados como pidiéndole a alguien que lo ayudara a ponerle fin a su sufrimiento, quería desaparecer. Angustiado y malherido llevo sus manos a su cabello el cual revolvió como si tratase de sacar esa imagen de hace un momento, aquella bella pareja que le había amargado la vida. Limpio su rostro y entro a casa directo a su habitación, la tia cass ya estaba dormida, no se había percatado de la huida del chico.

* * *

Mientras que Tadashi permanecio despierto esperando al menor para seguro regañarlo por haberse ido pero al verlo tan devastado decidió no decirle nada.

 **-Buenas noches hiro-**

 **-Buenas noches nerd-**

Solo eso y ambos guardaron silencio, el mayor se quedó mucho tiempo pensativo durante la noche, preocupado por el extraño comportamiento de su querido hermano; siempre habría querido conservarlo como cuando era pequeño, obediente y atento a todo lo que el decía, pero el mejor que nadie sabía que tenía que cambiar y crear su propio camino.

Lo que menos deseaba era ser un estorbo en su desarrollo, por eso también intentaba tomar distancia como en ese momento aun que se moría de ganas de ir a molestarlo y hacerle cosquillas como cuando niño para que dejara ese semblante de derrota a un lado pero tadashi se contuvo.

Como si el destino lo hubiese querido esa noche de dolor en el corazón de Hiro se materializo con una fuerte tormenta que lo hicieron permanecer en su cama sujetando fuertemente una almohada, sollozando un poco ahogando sus lamentos en hipo. De pronto sintió una tibia mano en su cabeza y se giró asustado, ahí estaba Tadashi parado a su lado con su perfecta sonrisa.

 **-¿Aun le temes a los truenos?-**

 **-¡¿He?!-**

 **-¿Por eso estas llorando?-** dijo tan inocente y maravilloso como solo el sabia ser para su hermano- **si quieres… puedes dormir conmigo esta noche-**

Los ojos de Hiro se abrieron de par en par, su corazón destrozado lo necesitaba más que nunca, sin hablar fue donde su querido hermano se metió en su cama y se acurruco en su pecho como un tímido bebe en busca de protección, El sonrió pues recordó como el antes solía venir a su cama en busca de consuelo, justo como ahora.

El alma atormentada del menor se tranquilizó un poco, pudo sentir aquel calor que tanto anhelaba junto a ese aroma, ese olor a Tadashi que había aprendido a detectar y que le volvía loco, ahora lo estaba ayudando a dormir.

Entre sueños pudo ver un futuro distante donde su hermano besaba a esa chica de cabellos castaños y esbelta figura, con ternura acercaba su cuerpo al suyo, después de esa escena ya estaba en la boda de ambos miraba incrédulo como había pasado todo, después lo vio alejándose por esa puerta del café junto a ESA que se lo estaba arrebatando, esa que había aparecido de la nada y quería quedarse con SU Tadashi, molesto pensó en cosas inimaginables para ella y dentro de su terror despertó jadeando y asustado de sí mismo.

 **-Tengo una fuerte migraña** -suspiro **\- y esto es solo el inicio de mi adolescencia, me esperan siete años más de lo mismo-**

Miro al piso y observo el suéter que traía ayer su hermano, lo tomo entre sus manos aspiro su aroma y se lo puso para así bajar a comer un poco mientras platicaba con su tía sobre la novia de tadashi, el necesitaba saber más de ella aun que parecía que cass no sabía nada al respecto.

Con la universidad, los nuevos proyectos, los amigos y la supuesta novia el mayor de los hamada muy apenas pasaba tiempo en casa, eso se veía reflejado en el menor quien procuraba esperarlo despierto para al menos así poder verlo mientras dormía.

¿Qué podía hacer hiro? ¿Nada? Solo dejaría de amarlo y ya ¡De ninguna manera! Para alguien tan cabeza dura eso no sería la solución, pero seguiría amándolo en secreto y añorando la felicidad de su hermano… ¡Tampoco!

El chico era un rebelde y desvergonzado, no se quedaría tranquilo pensando en cómo el terminaría al lado de una tipa que ni lo amaba la décima parte de como él lo hacía. Lo único que tenía seguro hasta ese momento es que deseaba pasar más tiempo a su lado, de pronto se vio envuelto en problemas con las peleas clandestinas y tadashi siempre venia en su recate, eso le gustaba… le gustaba provocarlo y que al final apareciera como un príncipe en su caballo blanco aunque solo era un nerd en su motoneta pero ese era el tipo de príncipe que hiro necesitaba.

* * *

 **-Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que las peleas robóticas son ilegales y muy peligrosas, cabeza de chorlito-**

 **-Yo se cuidarme solo-** sonrió victorioso

 **-Vas a hacer preocupar a tía cass-**

 **-Solo no le digas y ya-**

 **-Sabes que no lo hago por cubrirte-** suspiro molesto- **Más bien por no preocuparla-**

 **-Bien-** se fue a cambiar de ropa- **No la preocupes diciéndole y yo no lo hare tampoco-**

 **-Eres imposible-**

 **-Lo sé-**

 **-Sabes, Mañana es el aniversario de mi novia** **y mio,** **así que no podre rescatarte, por favor no te metas en problemas-**

 **-Bien-** se notaba molesto **-Te felicito, esa chica que nunca traes a casa y no sabemos nada de ella…es linda, supongo-** se tiro en su cama- **No te preocupes mañana no me escapare y podrás disfrutar de tu cita-**

 **-Gracias-**

 **-¿Realmente te gusta?-**

 **-¡¿Por qué lo preguntas?!-**

 **-Solo responde-** lo miro fijamente- **es simple curiosidad…**

 **-Seguro-** titubeo- **es una buena amiga, es inteligente y me entiende además de que ella me alienta a seguir adelante-**

 **-Hummm-** dijo arqueando una ceja **-Bien-**

Ni el mismo estaba convencido de amarla así que eso le ayudo a hiro a sentirse un poco mejor consigo mismo a fin de cuentas el chico se refería a su novia como una buena amiga en vez de alguien a quien deseara con pasión. Quizás no todo estaba perdido, aun que como balde de agua fría volvió a sentirse tan solitario en su interior, que el terminara con esa chica o no, no lo iba a hacer enamorarse de él.

 **-Que descanses Nerd-**

 **-Igual tú, cabeza de chorlito-**

Continuara

* * *

 **Soralove.-** pobre niño con sentimientos confusos y complicados, la verdad en muchas versiones se ve que el de los problemas es tadashi pero en este fic quise experimentar por el lado de hiro, digo me gusta ver ese ángulo y avanzar lento, Todos estos son eventos antes del canon de la película como ya habrán notado. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi historia y decirme que opinan ((Hiro el tsundere y el yandere secretamente))


	3. Secretos

**Sacrificio**

Por SoraLove

* * *

 **Capítulo 3.- Secretos**

* * *

El olor de un buen plato de curry se colaba por la habitación del pequeño chico genio, quien dejo a un lado sus herramientas para bajar a almorzar. Aunque él quería hacer todo lo imposible para olvidar la cita de su hermano con honey eso fue lo único en lo que pensó, toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, era un fecha importante para el mayor de los hamadas.

Últimamente Hiro estaba descubriendo lo peor de sí mismo, era demasiado celoso, posesivo y rencoroso, fue quizás eso lo que le asustaba de si, nunca había sido una persona muy amigable tampoco pero descubrir lo poco que quería compartir a esa persona que amaba con el mundo, le daba miedo. Porque estaba dejando ver que él lo era todo para él, era su universo y si llegase a perderlo no sabría cómo reaccionar.

 **-Tia Cass-**

 **-¿Si, Cariño?-**

 **-Es normal-** se sonrojo **-¿Qué cuando te gusta alguien, solo quieres que esa persona sea solo para ti?-**

 **-Ah-** La pobre casi se atraganta con la comida **-¡¿Mi pequeño bebe tiene una chica especial por la cual está empezando a sentir cosas?!** **-**

 **-Tia cass-** se avergonzó más mientras ella lo abrazaba **-Solo te pregunto en el hipotético caso de que me gustara "alguien"** **-**

 **-Claro, claro-** se rio **-** **en el hipotético caso, seguro… bueno mi vida, es algo complicado, todo depende de las personas en algunas ocasiones estar** **enamorado saca lo mejor de uno mismo y en otros digamos que no tanto, por ejemplo es normal hasta cierto punto que sientas celos si esa chica le presta más atención a otros chicos pero tampoco puedes monopolizar su tiempo y hacer que solo este contigo-**

 **-¡¿Cómo si pudiera hacerlo?!-** menciono un tanto decepcionado **-Bueno es que es… muy popular tanto con los chicos como con las chicas, todos quieren estar a su lado y ser sus cercanos, pero yo quisiera que solo me viera a mí, que yo fuera su única prioridad y sé que eso está mal pero no puedo sacarme ese pensamiento de la cabeza-**

 **-Hiro-**

 **-Lo sé, estoy muy mal-**

 **-Lo que pasa es que tu amor es muy primerizo, cuando pienses en esa persona y desees su felicidad por encima de la tuya sabrás que tu amor a madurado-** sonrió- **No te sientas mal por eso, cariño-**

 **-Gracias tia-**

Realmente algún día podría verlo a los ojos y decirle que le deseaba la mayor de la felicidad sin poder tenerla el, su amor aun no era tan fuerte para hacer algo como eso, después de todo aún era solo un niño aprendiendo a amar y transición, las cosas no eran sencillas para el chico de alborotados cabellos.

* * *

Como un extraño ritual comenzó a levantar su ropa sucia, trato de acomodar su escritorio, limpio un poco su mesa de estar y quizás sacudió su cama para que se viera algo mas propia, pensativo busco entre sus libros hasta encontrar su diario de inventos, aquel que le había regalado el dueño de sus pensamientos, ojeó con cuidado sus páginas para comprobar que desde hace tiempo admiraba demasiado al chico mayor, todos sus apuntes hablaban más de él que de sus propios inventos, sonrió al ver la identificación de la universidad de tadashi pegada en una de las hojas, la había perdido y Hiro casualmente la encontró aunque no la regreso, desidio quedársela por que el chico salia muy apuesto en esa fotografia.

 **-Maldito seas Hamada-** sonrió- **Debo dejar de pensar tanto en ti** -dio un largo suspiro para después dirigirse a tomar una ducha-

Ya era de noche cuando decidió salir a caminar un poco, para despejar su mente, esa vez no iría a ninguna pelea para no importunar a su hermano, pero tampoco se quedaría en casa pensando en un montón de cosas relacionadas a la relación amorosa del mayor.

Los fuegos artificiales iluminaron la noche de sanfransokyo, de seguro se trataba de alguna propaganda, las miro perplejo para después percatarse de que unos tipos extraños estaban siguiéndolo; comenzó a caminar más veloz e indago sus rostros en los reflejos de los autos aparcados cerca del parque central; eran unos chicos con los que había peleado tiempo atrás y de seguro no estarían felices de verlo, después de todo les había ganado una buena cantidad de dinero.

 **-Maldicion-** Se metio entre las calles **-No puedo regresar a casa, sabran donde vivo y podrian hacer algo en contra del negocio-** dijo susurrando mientras trataba de perderse entre la gran multitud de la noche-

 **-Oye, Mocoso-**

Le llamo uno de ellos, pero él lo ignoro siguiendo su camino, eso no le agrado al chico con aspecto problemático y un tatuaje en forma de tigre en el brazo izquierdo, quien lo acorralo junto a tres sujetos más.

Hiro sabía que podía huir, analizo la situación para poder perderlos en aquel callejón pero de pronto un golpe certero en el estómago lo dejo tirado en el suelo.

 **-Queremos que nos regreses el dinero de aquella vez-**

 **-Ustedes-** se incorporó lentamente **\- perdieron en ese pelea-** se limpió el polvo de sus ropas **-Deberían saber mejor que nadie que así son las peleas clandestinas, lo siento ya no tengo ese dinero-**

 **-Es una pena-** Lo sujeto fuerte de la sudadera levantándolo a su altura **-tendremos que cobrarnos de otra manera-**

 **-¡¿He?!-**

Esos tipos parecían decididos a hacerlo pagar, pero de qué manera cuestiono el menor al sentir como entre todos se le echaban encima tratando de rasgarle sus ropas, mientras uno lo agarro fuerte del cabello otro chico comenzó a desabrocharse el pantalón.

Todo pasó tan rápido que el pequeño abrió los ojos de par en par ante aquella luz cegadora que señalaba a esos tipos, quienes voltearon temerosos de que se tratase de la policía y comenzaron a huir, excepto uno que se quedó parado viendo que solo se trataba de un chico en una motoneta.

 **-Eres solo un entrometido-**

Acto seguido el chico del tatuaje yacía en el piso, con temor y asombro hiro se quedó a la expectativa observando, aquel hombre que estaba siendo golpeado sin cesar por aquel que parecía ser…

 **-¡¿TADASHI?!-**

El mayor seguía repartiéndole golpes, lo mantuvo en el piso presionándolo con su propio cuerpo impidiendo que este último escapara, mientras Hiro estaba a salvo a un lado de ambos.

Los ojos de chico moreno estaban perdidos, hiro nunca lo había visto molesto y mucho menos como hasta ahora, totalmente ido de sí mismo, golpeando a aquel sujeto que ya estaba inconsciente desde hace unos minutos. El menor aun asustado, fue donde su hermano y trato de hablarle, parecía no responder, Tadashi solo se concentraba en seguir golpeando a aquel pobre miserable.

 **-¿¡Tadashi?!-** le insistía el menor- **Tadashi, respóndeme-**

 **-….-**

 **-¡Tadashi, escúchame!** -comenzó a detenerlo de un brazo **-Tadashi…**

El corazón de chico se estremeció y entre lágrimas lo abrazo por detrás para que dejara de golpear a ese pobre imbécil, si esto seguía de seguro los policías vendrían por Tadashi y su alma no podría soportarlo.

 **-Dashi-**

 **-Ah-** el chico se detuvo, volteo donde hiro y lo miro preocupado **-¿Hiro?**

 **-Dashi-** lloro al momento de que lo abrazaba- **Vámonos de aquí, Dashi…**

* * *

Tadashi se puso de pie, se limpió su rostro manchado de tierra, fue donde su motoneta y le hizo una seña a hiro de que era hora de volver a casa, durante todo el camino estuvieron callados, solo el menor se la paso llorando en la espalda de su hermano y aun temblando por haberlo visto así. Una vez en su habitación y sin que la tia cass sospechara nada del asunto, tadashi se sentó al lado de la cama de hiro donde él seguía llorando abrazando una almohada.

 **-¡¿Te hicieron algo?!-**

 **-No-** sollozo- **llegaste cuando estaban a punto de** -sus ojos estaban tan hinchados de llorar **-hacerme cualquier cosa…**

 **-ahhh** -dio un gran suspiro- **No sabes cuánto me tranquiliza-**

 **-Tadashi-** se aferro al brazo de su hermano mientras seguia hablando **-¡¿Cómo supiste que estaba en peligro?!-**

 **-Ah** -se sorprendió- **sigo usando esos gps en tus sudaderas, estaba seguro que te meterías en problemas porque te dije que no lo hicieras-**

 **-¡Pero yo!-** se sinceró **-de verdad yo no quise…-**

 **-Lo sé-** sonrió **-supongo que solo saliste a dar un paseo y esos tipos te siguieron, lo bueno es que pude llegar contigo-**

 **-** **T** **adashi… pero** -se alejó de él **\- ¿Tu cita?-**

 **-Cabeza de chorlito-** acaricio con ternura la cabeza de su pequeño hermano para después sonreírle **-Nada ni nadie es más importante para mí que tu-** suspiro- **Salí corriendo tan rápido que de seguro honey ahora debe odiarme-**

 **-Tadashi-** se aferró a él en un abrazo tan fuerte que deseaba poder permanecer así por el resto de su vida, después de haber escuchado aquellas palabras provenientes de quien amaba- **Yo hablare con ella-** se limpió las lágrimas **\- le diré que por mi culpa tu…**

 **-No te preocupes-** beso su frente- **No tiene caso, si tengo que elegir una vez más entre ella y tu es obvio que tú siempre serás primero** -suspiro- **supongo que aún no estoy preparado para una relación de tiempo completo-**

 **-Lo siento-**

 **-No tienes que disculparte-** seguía abrazándolo- **Mi prioridad eres tú y creo que mientras no cambie** **,** **no seré bueno en futuras relaciones, por eso dejar de meterte en problemas ¡¿Quieres?!-**

 **-No te prometo nada** -bromeo- **Me asusto verte así-**

 **-¿Cómo?-**

 **-TOTALMENTE POSEIDO-** le reprimió **-** **pensé que no eras tú y que habrías podido matar a ese pobre diablo-**

 **-Tonterías-** desvió la mirada- **Me falto hacerle pagar más pero eso ahora no viene al caso, debo bañarme siento que mañana no tendré muchas ganas de ir a la escuela-**

 **-Entonces no vayas-**

 **-¡¿Hum?!-**

 **-Quédate conmigo-** se sonrojo al verlo directamente a los ojos **-podemos ver películas y hacer tonterías solos los dos-**

 **-Lo pensare** -se metió al cuarto de baño- **no sabía que seguías siendo un gran bebé-**

 **-¡No me digas así!-**

El chico de alborotado cabello se tumbó en la cama de su hermano, dispuesto a dormir nuevamente a su lado, después de todo lo que sucedido esa noche estaba realmente exaltado. Suspiro resignado pues hoy más que nunca comprendió que la persona a quien le había entregado su corazón era la correcta.

Con toda la conmoción no se había detenido a pensar en que el mismo se ofreció a hablar con honey para arreglar el mal entendido ¡¿EL?! Pero Tadashi le dijo que así estaba bien, lo había elegido a el sobre su actual pareja, su corazón se llenó de gozo al escucharlo y cual colegiala se tapó con una almohada para poder gritar de dicha. ¡Maldito seas Hamada! Si ahora llegase a decirle lo que sentía y que este le correspondiera seria la persona más feliz en el planeta; pero se detuvo ante esa descabellada idea y mejor se dispuso a dormir.

 **-¡Que descanses, cabeza de chorlito!-** menciono el mayor quien acaba de terminar de ducharse y traía su pijama verde-

 **-Igual tú, Nerd-**

 **-¿Ya no me dirás Dashi?-**

Hiro se volteo para evitar que lo viera sonrojarse mientras que el mayor se limitó a burlarse.

* * *

Varios días pasaron hasta ese bendito dia en que hiro cumplía sus catorce años, su tiempo de descanso autoimpuesto había terminado, Cass comenzaba a reprocharle desde una semanas atras sobre las decisiones de su vida tales como seguir en peleas clandestina y no entrar a la universidad.

Esa mañana el chico despertó con una erección, nada extraño para su edad pero lo curioso es que esa noche había soñado con tadashi y al abrir sus ojos se encontró con el causante de todo.

 **-Ah?!-** se quedó sin habla al verlo, pues el salía del baño y se quedó mirándolo extrañado

 **-….-**

 **-Tadashi, yo-** se puso completamente rojo- **Esto, yo…**

 **-Hiro, creo que he pospuesto esta charla durante mucho tiempo y ahora que te estas convirtiendo en hombrecito creo que debemos hablar-**

 **-¡Mierda!-** dijo en voz alta y muy apenado, sobre todo porque tadashi lo trataba como a un niño- **No es algo que quiera hablar contigo** -

 **-Sé que puede ser vergonzoso,** **pero** -sonrió **-es hablar conmigo o tener una charla como yo la tuve con tia cass-** se sonrojo un poco- **y creme, tú no quieres eso-**

 **-Estoy bien** -se levantó tapándose con ambas manos y fue al baño- **Ya sé cómo deshacerme de esto-**

El mayor solo se quedó apenado por aquella situación, siguió el camino hasta su habitación para poder así vestirse pero seguía recordando lo que había escuchado mascullar al menor mientras salía del cuarto de baño, él pudo oír con claridad "Ah, Tadashi" fue por eso que se asomó a verlo pero solo se encontró con que su hermano había despertado con un bulto entre sus sabanas.

 **-De seguro es un mal entendido-** dijo para sí mismo el chico confundido y aun semidesnudo **-¡¿Sería ilógico que él me llamase entre sueños de ese tipo?!**

Continuara

* * *

 **SoraLove.-** ¡¿BAKADASHI, porque no te das cuenta del amor inmenso e incestuoso que siente hiro por ti?! En fin Tadashi es un ángel así que el aun no sospecha nada, bueno quizás un poquito pero no quiere aceptarlo. Gracias por haber leido mi fic hasta el momento y recuerden dejar review con su email (para los que no tienen cuenta) para asi poder responderles sus mensajes. Nos leemos despues


	4. Suficiente

**Sacrificio**

Por SoraLove

* * *

 **Capítulo 4.- Suficiente**

* * *

El agua de la ducha caía por el alborotado cabello del joven de catorce años, mientras aun rojo por la conmoción de la mañana seguía tomando duchas de agua fría para calmar un poco sus impulsos adolescentes.

 **-¡Maldita seas Hamada!-** suspiro **-¿Me pregunto si sabrá por quien estoy** **así?**

Con un movimiento rápido tomó una toalla, comenzó a secarse mientras salió del cuarto de baño, su hermano se había ido a la universidad hacia unas horas pero regresaría temprano para celebrar el cumpleaños del menor, bajo donde su tía y ella lo felicito emocionada aunque con una mirada un poco melancólica. Preocupado el menor se acercó a ella y trato de indagar que era lo que sucedía.

 **-¡¿Te encuentras bien tia cass?!-**

 **-Seguro-** Comenzó a llorar **-Es solo que cada vez me es más difícil verte crecer porque te pareces tanto a Hanna**

 **-Mamá-** sonríe agridulcemente- **Bueno no veo mucho el parecido pero imagino que tú mejor que nadie sabe cómo era tu hermana-**

 **-Hanna era descuidada, inquieta y muy rebelde-** recordó **-justo como tú lo eres, en ocasiones tenía que regañarla por faltar al café en el trabajo de medio tiempo-**

- **No habías hablado de Mamá hasta ahora-**

 **-Es porque aun duele** -siguió sollozando **\- Pero hoy no hay que estar tristes porque es un día feliz por eso** -saca un pequeño paquete envuelto **-es hora de tu regalo, es algo muy especial para mí-**

Curioso como él solo, Hiro abrió de inmediato el regalo, se encontró un diario algo maltratado, arqueo una ceja y leyó cuidadoso, era una letra poco legible pero alcanzo a leer que era de su madre. Conmovido miro a su tía, quien solo le miro con ternura y aun con los ojos llorosos le dijo.

 **-Yo no puedo contarte lo maravillosa que fue tu madre, quizás tadashi aún le incomoda igual que a mí pero** -pone su mano en el hombro del joven- **Que mejor que ella misma te cuente como era, al menos en estos últimos años**

Las palabras no podían expresar lo agradecido que estaba en ese momento así que se limitó a abrazarla con fuerza mientras ocultaba su rostro el cual comenzaba a perder su semblante de chico fuerte.

* * *

La mayor sonrió gustosa mientras regresaba al café a seguir atendiendo a los clientes por su parte Hiro corrió hasta su habitación con su corazón acelerado y comenzó a leer, aparentemente ella había comenzado ese diario en sus años de preparatoria, divertido leyó como ella hacia enojar a su hermana mayor Cassandra.

Ensimismado en la lectura noto cuando ella vio por primera vez a su padre en el café, lo supo de inmediato al describirlo como un sujeto extraño con apariencia de nerd pero aun así muy apuesto.

Ella trabajaba medio tiempo después de clases para ayudar con el negocio sin embargo no tenía el tiempo de relacionarse con muchachos por lo que al ver a ese tipo le parecía curioso puesto que nunca le había tomado atención a ningún otro.

" _Él se ha convertido en un cliente frecuente, esta es la segunda semana en que viene todos los días después de las_ _siete_ _a tomar café acompañado de un muffin de vainilla, me parece que es mayor que yo, quizás es porque usa lentes, se ve maduro y un poco aburrido pero por alguna razón me llama la atención, quizás son sus ojos tan expresivos"_

Leyó divertido al percatarse que su madre estaba interesada en un gran nerd, justo como el, se sonrojo al pensar eso y dejo de leer por un instante.

 **-¡¿A todo esto porque papa no toma la iniciativa?!-** enojado- **Mamá era una mujer hermosa ¡¿Por qué no la invitaba a salir o le pedía su número?!-** decía indignado al diario se su madre **\- ¿Sera posible que Papá fuera tan despistado…como Tadashi?**

Siguió leyendo intrigado como si de una novela romántica se tratara, justamente a la tercera semana su padre se disputo a entablar una conversación con la joven quien por cierto era siete años menor que el, hiro quien estaba divertido por lo que leía sonrió un poco al saber un poco más de sus difuntos padres.

" _Se Llama Toshiro Hamada, su nombre significa Talentoso e inteligente, me reí mucho cuando me lo dijo porque le va perfecto, tiene toda la cara de nerd que no puede ocultarlo ¿Realmente soy tan inmadura? Lo supe después al pensar mejor mis actos pues me había burlado de él, creí que se molestaría pero la verdad es alguien muy maduro. Al decirle mi nombre me dijo que se escucha igual que flor en japonés que era igual de hermosa que una, me sonroje y me voltee para que no pudiese verme. El prometió seguir charlando mañana a la misma hora, estoy ansiosa de verlo, hay un hueco en mi corazón."_

 **-Mamá-** derramo una lagrima solitaria- **¡¿asi se siente el amor?!-** sujeto su camiseta a la altura de su pecho **-Ma.. Mamá**

Pasaron varias horas y el joven seguía leyendo aquella bella historia que fue la vida de sus padres, como era tan parecida a él más de lo que imaginaba, como su padre era un sujeto caballeroso, encantador y apasionado de la ciencia justo como su hermano. En aquel diario venia una fotografía de la primer cita de ambos, su padre se veía mas casual en su vestimenta que el podía jurar que estaba viendo a Tadashi con lentes.

Sintió mucha paz en su alma al ver cómo eran tan parecidos, como ella había sido la que se declaró a su padre y este no pudo ocultar por más tiempo que sentía lo mismo por ella.

 **-¡Increíble!-** suspiro- **Realmente ella estaba tan enamorada de él-**

 **-¡Hiro!-**

* * *

Aquella voz lo saco de su tranquilidad volteo de inmediato para encontrarse con aquel a quien había entregado su corazón, por alguna razón se asustó al verlo y quiso huir pero Tadashi lo atrapo con un fuerte abrazo por su cumpleaños, le dijo unas cuantas palabras alentadoras muy propias de el para después mirarlo con ternura con tanto amor, Hiro amaba que Tadashi lo mirase así.

Después de comer juntos con la tía cass, el mayor llevo al joven a recorrer las calles de SanFransokyo mientras este le cumplía todos sus caprichos al cumpleañero, entre ellos una enorme bolsa de ositos de goma, poptards y quizás hasta uno videojuego nuevo, Tadashi había juntado todo su dinero que ganaba de mesero de medio tiempo para poder festejar a su hermano.

 **-¡¿Oye, Hiro?!-**

 **-¿Qué sucede?-**

 **-No vayas a mal interpretarme, me gusta pasar todo el día contigo pero-** lo miro preocupado **-¿No quisieras pasar tu cumpleaños mejor con tus amigos?**

 **-¡¿Cuáles?!-**

 **-Bueno, con tu-** trago saliva- **Novia**

 **-¡Esa fue buena!-** se rio un poco-

 **-Tia cass dijo que te gustaba alguien-**

 **-¡¿QUEEE?!-** se sonrojo- **TIA CASS NO SABE DE QUE ESTA HABLANDO, YO SOLO LE PREGUNTE UN PAR DE COSAS Y ELLA MALINTERPRETO LO DEMAS**

 **-No te enojes con ella-** le sonrió- **estaba emocionada de que su pequeño** **H** **iro se estuviera transformando en hombre-**

 **-Humm-** lo miro fijamente **-¡¿crees que ya me veo mayor?! Es decir ¿Podría salir con alguien mayor si quisiera o sigo viéndome como un chiquillo?**

 **-¡¿La chica que te gusta es mayor que tú?!-**

 **-Solo responde mi pregunta-** prosiguió sin quitarle la mirada de encima

 **-Bueno** -desvió su mirada- **Si esa persona realmente vale la pena y es la indicada para ti… la edad es lo de menos ¿Supongo?**

 **-Ya veo-**

 **-Pero lo mas importante es saber que piensa ella de ti** -revolvio el cabello del pequeño **-¡¿Ya le dijiste como te sientes?!**

 **-¡Quiero hacerlo mas que nada en este mundo!-**

Hiro trago saliva después de lo que había dicho pues volvió a ver a Tadashi con la misma determinación, con sus ojos tan expresivos que pedían a gritos que el mayor notara cuanto lo adoraba. Pero Tadashi solo sonrió y alentó a su hermano a que se declarara a esa "Chica especial" el menor dio un gran suspiro para después volver resignado a casa con su amor imposible. Por su parte el mayor comenzó a sentir un malestar en su corazón, su pequeño hermano estaba creciendo y eso lo hacía pensar en que llegaría el día en que este no lo necesitaría y eso le aterraba, fue por eso que en las últimas semanas trabajo al máximo para poder terminar su proyecto de la feria científica pero más que un proyecto era un logro personal.

* * *

Nuevamente se había metido en problemas, el gps marcaba que él estaba cerca del barrio donde se realizaban esas peleas robóticas, con un gesto de cansancio Tadashi fue con su motoneta a la mayor velocidad para poder ir por Hiro, en el camino pensó en lo mucho que se asustó la última vez que él estuvo involucrado en una. Como perdió el control de sí mismo y preocupo a su hermano.

Llego justo a tiempo aunque eso no lo salvo de parar en la delegación de policías hasta que su tía fue por ellos, tadashi creyó que hiro ya había tocado fondo si no hacía algo por él, la única solución era poder vigilarlo las veinticuatro horas justo como antes. Lo llevo hasta su instituto para que quedara maravillado de su tecnología, de su encanto que lo había atrapado tiempo atrás.

 **-Realmente-** se detuvo un poco mientras caminaba al laboratorio de su hermano en el instituto- **Tu escuela de nerds es interesante… también tus amigos-**

 **-Ellos son grandiosos-** Sonrió- **Me alegra que los conocieras al fin-**

 **-Si-** Suspiro- **Wasabi,** **Fred, Gogo y Honey-** se detuvo un poco **-¿Ella era tu novia Cierto?-**

 **-Era, ahora seguimos siendo buenos amigos-**

 **-Se ve que aún le gustas-**

 **-Sí,** **pero no puedo volver con ella-** volteo a verlo- **Ahora tengo que ocuparme de ti y no puedo tener citas, ya te lo dije-**

 **-BakaDashi** -se sonrojo-¡ **No es como que yo sea un bebe que tengas que cuidar!**

 **-Me lo dices y acabamos de salir de prisión por tu culpa-**

 **-¿He?-** le golpea el brazo- **Solo fuimos a la delegación de policía, ¡No es para tanto!-**

 **-Vez a lo que me refiero** -entra a su laboratorio **-vamos-**

Fue ahí donde Hiro vio a baymax por primera vez, un enfermebot el cual estaba diseñado para ayudar a muchas personas tal y como su hermano. Era como ver una versión regordeta e inflable de él.

El menor estaba tan impresionado de lo que había conseguido Tadashi y fue cuando se perdió en sus ojos tan expresivos y llenos de orgullo por su creación que no pudo más que sentir ese calor en su corazón hasta que apareció aquel extraño.

Al principio estaba emocionado pues de trataba de Robert Callaghan pero después se sintió extraño a su lado, como si desconfiara de él, Hiro mejor que nadie sabía cómo identificar a las personas peligrosas para él y no estaba hablando de ser dañinas si no de aquellas personas con un interés especial por su hermano., La forma en que Callaghan miraba al mayor de los hamada mientras hablaba con él, no pasó desapercibida aquel tipo estaba interesado en Tadashi y no de manera académica.

 **-Porque diablos todos quieren quitarme a mi hermano** -masculló entre dientes mientras caminaba unos pasos atrás de los dos-

Una vez en que ambos fueron al elevador y Robert miro desafiante al joven, este tomo una decisión que cambiaría su vida, entrar a la Universidad con su hermano aquella mirada era como un desafío para Hiro pues sintió como el Profesor le decía "Él va ser solo mío" y nadie tendría a su hermano mientras el viviera, fue una especie de frase de batalla.

* * *

 **¡¿Entonces, ya pensaste en algo?!-** dijo Tadashi quien estaba cargando a su hermano para que este tuviera una idea para poder entrar a la universidad con él, ganando la feria de ciencias- **Empiezas a pesarme**

 **-¡Lo tengo!-** comenzó a moverse- **Y ya bájame Tadashi-**

 **-Bien-** Lo soltó haciendo que este se golpeara contra el suelo **-¡¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?!**

 **-¡seguro!-** grito entusiasmado- **Es decir-** bajo la mirada y trato de ocultar su alegría- **Si tienes tiempo**

El joven estaba por demás emocionado, habían pasado años desde que ambos diseñaban o trabajaban en algo juntos. Cuando niños eran inseparables y Tadashi siempre fue el modelo de Hiro, él fue la razón por la que se interesó en la robótica en primer lugar.

Fueron hasta la parte trasera del café, en aquella vieja cochera que había sido testigo de los más grandes logros de los hamadas, fue donde empezaron a trabajar.

Ocasionalmente los amigos del mayor iban a ayudar a los hermanos fue ahí que el joven de cabellos alborotados comenzó a interrogarlos, quería saber todo de ellos y por qué razón estaban al lado de su amado.

 **-¡¿Así que… todos son compañeros del antiguo club de ciencias de** **T** **adashi?!-**

 **-Algo así-** contesto secamente gogo **-¡¿Por?!**

 **-Curiosidad** -sonrió- **mi hermano no es bueno haciendo amigos, así que solo quería saber un poco más de ustedes-**

 **-Pues Tadashi es alguien maravilloso, me extraña que no tenga más amigos** -sonrió honey- **además él es demasiado especial para nosotros-**

 **-¡¿Enserio?!-** Aquella falsa sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del más joven mientras trago saliva y continuaba con el interrogatorio **-¡Que gusto! Pero aún me resulta algo extraño que Fred, sin ofender, estuviera en el club de ciencias de su antigua escuela-**

Todos los presentes se miraron nerviosos entre sí, inclusive fred no pudo responder aquella cuestión, si bien ahora estaba en aquel instituto era porque él le había pedido a su padre desesperadamente asistir ahí.

 **-Bueno-** dijo nervioso wasabi- **La verdad es que…**

 **-¡¿Qué ganas con saber esto?!-** arqueo la ceja gogo

 **-Veras-** suspiro- **Siempre he cuidado a mi hermano y me preocupan sus amistades, quizás no lo entiendan pero él es lo único que me queda en este mundo…es solo eso-**

Maldita sabandija, hiro se sabía adorable y ese tipo de tácticas siempre funcionaban con los mayores, esa vez no fue la excepción, conmovidos todos empezaron a decirle como habían conocido a tadashi, cada uno en diferentes circunstancias, todos con el interés de estar a su lado.

¡¿Quién era el para culparlos?! Su hermano era de ese tipo de personas que irradiaban luz, como el sol quizás estar más cerca podía matarte como a hiro con sus sentimientos pero era peor estar lejos de él, trato de entapizar con ellos y poco a poco se sintió en confianza todos compartían algo en común, querían a tadashi.

 **-Gracias-**

 **-No es por nada-** dijo la chica del mechón morado **-pero si le dices a** **T** **adashi algo de esto lo negare y después te golpeare-**

 **-Está bien-** contesto nervioso- **supongo…**

* * *

Finalmente llego aquel día, ese en que hiro podría entrar a la universidad con su amado hermano, sin embargo también lo marcaria para siempre. Tan joven, tan lleno de sueños, amor e ilusiones todo eso…

Fue consumido por el fuego, esa noche oscura como ninguna otra estaba gravada en la mente del chico, todos esos gritos fueron silenciados, se encontraba tan aturdido que no sabía muy bien que era lo que sucedía.

 **-Hiro-**

Se escuchaba a lo lejos volteo y contemplo aquel campus consumido por el fuego frente a sus ojos, su corazón se estrujo al recordar que solo hasta hace un momento estaba conversando con tadashi y como el entro a ese lugar para salvar a su profesor, asustado y sin poder moverse vio aquellos colores danzantes dorados, naranjas como el alba al morir en la oscuridad y aquel rojo penetrante color sangre.

 **-¡¿TADASHI?!-** un hilo en su voz no lo dejaba continuar, pero aun asi grito con todas sus fuerzas **-¡¿TADASHIIIIIII?!**

Continuara…

* * *

Soralove.- Varias aclaraciones, si no saben como lucen los padres de los hamada solo busquenlos en google, en la version koreana hay una imagen de ambos, la verdad el papa es Tadashi con lentes mientras que la Madre es como Cass por eso me gusta pensar que ella era su hermana,por lo que al morir ellos se quedarian con la tia materna al ser mas cercanos.

Los nombres fueron inventados por que en el comic original si tienen nombres los padres de hiro pero quize cambiarlos para adaptarlos a la historia. Por lo demas tengo la firme idea de que todos aman/adoran a tadashi asi que no me culpen. Que nadie es inmune a los encantos del mayor de los hamada y pues si dolor y mas dolor… en el proximo capitulo…dolor….


	5. Sufriendo

**Sacrificio**

Por SoraLove

* * *

 **Capítulo 5.- Sufriendo**

* * *

El helado viento se filtraba por la ventana haciendo que el joven se estremeciera hasta que abrió los ojos, lo vio ahí parado al lado de su cama con esa mirada seductora y a la vez con tanta ternura.

 **-¡¿Tadashi?!-**

De manera rápida este se posó encima del menor presionando su cuerpo contra el suyo haciendo que dejase escapar un gemido, acto seguido beso su frente y sus labios solo por un segundo para bajar hasta su cuello al cual le daba pequeñas mordidas, haciendo que la cabeza de Hiro diera vueltas de la felicidad y cuando vio a su hermano dispuesto a despojarse de sus ropas lo vio envuelto en llamas.

Nuevamente su mente jugaba con el mostrándole todo lo que nunca pudo tener, aquello que fue suyo y que le fue arrebatado de la peor manera posible, agitado despertó como cada noche desde hace tres semanas atrás temblando y llamando a su hermano entre lágrimas.

 **-¡¿Por qué?!-** sujeto con enojo su camisa a la altura del pecho-¿ **Porque no me llevaste contigo** **T** **adashi** **?** **-**

Sus ojos cansados de tanto llorar miraban hacia la inmensidad de la noche buscando respuestas en vano, acto seguido fue donde solía dormir el mayor de los hamada, su habitación estaba intacta como si él nunca se hubiera ido, tan perfectamente arreglada como solo el sabia; Tan diferente a la de Hiro que era un desastre, sonrió al ver aquel contraste pero esa mueca se desvaneció para caer al piso entre más llanto.

Se abrazó a si mismo entre una mezcla de enojo y tristeza, recordaba siempre aquella noche la cual por alguna extraña razón Tadashi se veía más apuesto que nunca a la luz de la luna, ambos en aquella hermosa vista del instituto. El tan orgulloso de Hiro con esa mirada tan dulce la cual solo le dedicaba a él, como deseaba besarlo en ese momento sin importarle el mañana, pero su temor se lo impidió pues creía que este no le correspondería el beso y quizás lo alejaría de el para siempre.

 **-Si tan solo no hubiera sido tan cobarde-** trago saliva- **el estaría vivo, no importa que me odiase al menos el sabría lo que siento-**

El pobre niño con melancolía se recostó nuevamente, dejándose llevar por los sueños en donde estaba al lado de su ser amado aunque fuese doloroso eso era mejor que la realidad en donde se hallaba perdido y sin ganas de continuar, de no haber sido por aquel robot llamado Baymax quizás solo quizás Hiro se hubiera unido a Tadashi en el otro mundo.

* * *

Tener aquel recuerdo en el cual había trabajado tanto el mayor lo hacía sentir aun en contacto con su memoria, la manera en que lo cuidaba, lo procuraba y sobre todo cuando este lo abrazaba. El aroma de Tadashi estaba en Baymax, era tan cálido y a él le fascinaba percibir aquella esencia por más doloroso que fuera.

 **-Quiero ayudarte-**

 **-No hay cura para esto-** dijo con dolor y evitando verlo- **no lo entenderías-**

 **-Perder a un ser querido es doloroso pero se puede seguir adelante-**

 **-Seguro-** suspiro **\- El problema es cuando tu paciente ya no tiene ganas de seguir-** le miro con ternura- **no puedo expresar algo tan maravilloso como este "afecto" que tengo por tu creador…**

 **-Tadashi está aquí-**

- **Eso dicen-** suspiro- **pero no está… eso es lo que duele…**

¡¿Tenía caso seguir?! ¿Cómo continuar si ya había perdido aquello que más amaba? Él era muy joven para resentir la muerte de sus padres pero, esa pérdida estaba acabando con él, lo único que lo motivaba ahora era encontrar aquel hombre de la máscara, aquel que había ocasionado el incendio y que le había arrebatado a su hermano.

* * *

 **-Usted lo dejo morir-**

Los sentimientos son una montaña rusa y más si se es adolescente pero para el menor de los hamadas eso ya había sido demasiado, su ojos no daban crédito a ver a quien había acabado con la vida de su amado, su corazón latía veloz mente, nunca antes había odiado tanto a alguien, nunca antes había deseado tener la fuerza para acabar con alguien con sus propias manos, estaba a punto de un colapso pero no se permitiría desmayarse ahí sin antes acabar con el profesor Callaghan.

 **-Baymax** -le miro desafiante **-¡DESTRUYELO!**

Había dejado de ser un niño en ese momento, el dolor y el odio lo hizo convertirse en hombre, su miraba estaba perdida no tenía el menor remordimiento en acabar con la vida de aquel sujeto. De no haber sido por los amigos de Tadashi el profesor ahora estaría muerto. Molesto y frustrado fue a reclamarles, ellos no sabía cómo se sentía, ellos no lo habían amado como él lo amo, NADIE LO IBA A AMAR COMO EL.

 **-Sabia que no debia confiar en ustedes-**

Una sarta de tonterías provenían de la boca de esos tipos pero Hiro estaba tan molesto que decidió ignorarlas, yéndose lejos con baymax para poder atrapar a aquel bastardo.

* * *

Una vez más aquella brecha que diferenciaba a los hermanos hamada volvía a mostrarse ante sus ojos, Baymax puso aquella grabación de Tadashi, quien era literalmente un ángel… el nunca sería como el, sin embargo no quería seguir sufriendo de esa manera ni tampoco utilizar a baymax para un fin tan alejado de los sueños de su hermano.

Solo por eso no destruyo a Callagham cuando tuvo la oportunidad, por la memoria de quien amaba y por aquel enfermebot que se había sacrificado por todos.

Ahora se encontraba un poco menos perdido que hace meses, la construcción del nuevo Baymax había tardado pero todo había valido la pena, Siguiendo los planos originales de su creador él pudo emular su trabajo y al momento de insertar el chip era como regresar el tiempo y estar con su mejor amigo, si tan solo fuese tan fácil regresar a la vida a tadashi dijo pensativo el joven con lágrimas en los ojos a la vez que sonreía para el robot.

 **-Hiro-**

 **-¡¿Chicos?!-** volteo a verlos con algo de melancolía **-¡miren quien regreso!**

 **-Increíble-** dijo fred **-Es idéntico al antiguo Baymax**

 **-Eres Maravilloso hiro-** sonrió honeylemon

 **-Oye-** se acercó gogo- **Tenemos que hablar contigo de algo importante-**

 **-¡¿Qué sucede?!-** se angustio- **Se ven con un semblante muy serio ¿sucedió algo?-**

 **-Es sobre el profesor Callaghan-**

Hiro tenía una especie de sentimientos entremezclados al escuchar ese nombre, por dentro seguía odiándolo y reprochándole la muerte del su hermano pero por otro lada intentaba olvidar aquel dolor para no terminar como aquel pobre tipo.

 **-¡¿Ya le dieron sentencia?!-** dijo hiro con una mueca de pocos amigos- **La verdad no me interesa mucho saber de él, ni toda en su vida en la cárcel podrá reparar lo que hizo-**

 **-No es sobre eso-**

 **-¡¿entonces?!**

 **-Él quiere hablar contigo-**

 **-¡Tonterías!-** se dio la vuelta evitando que lo vieran- **No puedo creer que ese tipo piensa que voy abogar por el-**

 **-¡Viejo!-** dijo el chico desalineado y rubio- **deberías ir a ver qué es lo que quiere, quizás solo te va a pedir disculpas-**

 **-¿Cómo si yo necesitara sus disculpas?-**

 **-Hiro-**

 **-Iré-** suspiro- **para que ya no molesten con lo mismo-**

Realmente no había cambiado mucho, seguía siendo un chico huraño, difícil de tratar incluso con aquellos que se había vuelto cercanos a él pero nadie ocuparía el lugar de tadashi, jamás y él era el único que podía poner en su lugar al menor.

* * *

Una vez que llego a aquella celda donde aun decidirían la condena del profesor, Hiro se puso enfrente de las rejas solo, había dejado a baymax vigilando la entrada junto a un guardia local.

 **-Profesor-**

 **-Hiro-**

 **-No tengo mucho tiempo así que** -suspiro resignado- **Tiene cinco minutos para aburrirme con sus disculpas-**

 **-¡Qué curioso!** -Le miro con desdén- **No quería verte para disculparme… no tengo por qué hacerlo-**

 **-Es un miserable-** se enojó- **Después de que por su culpa tadashi está muerto aún tiene el descaro de decir esas cosas-**

 **-Solo quería saber algo-**

 **-¡¿Qué?!-**

 **-Tú sabías que estaba interesado en tu hermano-**

 **-Obviamente-** se acercó a la reja viendo como el profesor estaba hablando como si nada sentado en aquella celda, sonriéndole- **Todos estaban interesados en mi hermano, de una u otra manera siempre había gente tratando de atraer su atención-**

 **-Es cierto-** sonrió- **Pero tú lo supiste desde que me viste** **-**

 **-Sus ojos de viejo pervertido no se quitaban del cuerpo de tadashi, aunque mi hermano era muy inocente como para notar eso-**

 **-Él era muy inocente incluso para notar que tú lo amabas** -se puso de pie- **de una manera muy diferente a la de un hermano-**

 **-¡¿Qué diablos gana con esto?!-**

 **-Yo te odiaba Hiro-** puso un semblante serio- **No había nadie en este mundo que pudiera cautivar a tadashi a menos que fueses tú, él se la pasaba hablando de su maravilloso hermano menor y era molesto… demasiado pero podía tolerarlo porque él estaba conmigo yo era su héroe, su modelo a seguir, su ideal** **en** **ese maldito mundo-**

 **-Y aun así no se tocó el corazón para dejarlo morir-**

 **-Todo cambio cuando dijo que tu ingresarías al instituto** -apretó los puños y suspiro al recordar aquel momento **-¡¿Ibas a quitarme el tiempo que yo pasaba con él a solas?! EL UNICO MALDITO MOMENTO EN QUE EL ERA SOLO MIO**

 **-Esta demente-**

 **-No iba dejar que tú lo tuvieras para ti solo, en casa y ahora en la escuela-**

 **-¡¿POR ESO LO MATO?!-** golpeo las rejas **-¿POR SUS ESTUPIDOS CELOS? TADASHI NI SIQUIERA ERA SUYO, SOLO ERA UN ESTUDIANTE Y USTED UN MAESTRO.-**

 **-¡¿Solo su maestro?!-**

Se escuchó una gran risa burlona haciendo eco en aquella celda y en el corazón de hiro quien de haber podido ya hubiese golpeado hasta el cansancio a Callaghan.

 **-Idiota-**

 **-El regreso para salvarme** -arqueo una ceja- **regreso a un maldito edificio en llamas solo para rescatar a un SIMPLE Maestro** -Miro detenidamente al joven- **No sabes cómo ame ese momento…-**

 **-¡¿Qué?!-**

 **-Verlo ahí, parado gritando mi nombre-** cerro los ojos- **preocupado por mí, era como estar en el cielo aunque él estuviese rodeado de un fuego infernal-**

 **-¡Me largo de aquí!-**

Comenzó a alejarse arrepentido de haber saldo a la hija de un demente como aquel tipo que se regodeaba con la visión de muerte de su hermano solo para su placer personal.

Su rabia se había combinado con un dolor tan profundo y por su propia salud mental fue que quería salir lo antes posible de aquel lugar pero, la voz y palabras del profesor hicieron que se detuviera en seco.

 **-Fue por eso que no pude dejarlo morir ahí-**

 **-¡¿Qué dice?!-**

 **-Verlo ahí tan indefenso fue demasiado excitante-** recordó sin ningún miramiento- **Fue por eso que fui donde él estaba lo protegí con mi cuerpo y tus microbots obviamente sin embargo había inhalado mucho humo así que se desmayó en mis brazos-**

 **-Entonces…el-** comenzó a temblar y retroceder lentamente- **Tadashi…esta…** **-**

 **-Si-** sonrió- **después de mi venganza contra Krei por haberle hecho aquella barbarie a mi hija, mi recompensa iba a ser Tadashi para mí solo pero… tu salvaste a Abigail así que-** lo miro fijamente **-te debo al menos eso, que sepas que tu amado Tadashi esta con vida-**

 **-Tadashi-** cayo al suelo despues de solo repetir su nombre-

 **-¡¿Entonces, quieres saber dónde tengo a tu amado hermano?!-**

 **-Hmmm-**

 **-Para eso-** una vez que estaba lo bastante cerca del muchacho le dijo casi a modo de susurro- **tienes que sacarme de aquí, tengo que ver a mi hija… así que tienes que liberarme y yo te diré donde lo tengo-**

 **-Si esto es una maldita broma-**

 **-Tendrás que** **arriesgarte** -sonrió-¿ **Vas a perder la oportunidad de reencontrarte con él?**

 **-Señor hamada, ya termino el tiempo de las visitas** -se acercó un policía- **le voy a pedir que venga en otra ocasión-**

El chico parecía tan perturbado, mucho más que antes, camino rumbo a la salida acompañado del oficial cuando se encontró con aquel enorme robot quien le dijo que estaba bastante alterado y nervioso, fue entonces cuando se soltó a llorar en el suelo abrazando a Baymax.

Su cabeza daba vueltas, tadashi no hubiese deseado que él le ayudara a escapar a un tipo tan peligroso como callaghan pero su corazón estaba a punto de explotar, no se perdonaría perder una oportunidad como esa.

 **-Baymax-**

 **-¡¿Si?!-**

 **-Volveremos esta noche-**

 **-¿Hay visitar nocturnas?** -pregunto confundido el amigable robot-

 **-Si-** lo miro seriamente- **Esta noche necesito agregar nuevos datos a tu memoria asi que voy a necesitar abrir tu puerto de control para ayudarte con las mejoras-**

 **-Me parece bien,Hiro-**

Esa noche el chip de Tadashi Hamada se quedaría en casa, baymax no aceptaría a quebrantar la ley pero todo eso lo hacía por recuperar al verdadero creador del enfermebot. Aun si todo se tratase de una broma cruel del destino y eso terminara con su vida, ya nada le importaba en ese momento, era un punto en el que el más joven de los hamada había caído y no había retorno.

Continuara…

* * *

Soralove.- Gracias por esperar tanto por la actualización, espero no tardar más de un mes en actualizar el siguiente capítulo, para lo que dejan comentarios y no tienen cuenta por favor dejen su mail para que pueda contestar sus mensajes, amo hacerlo. Esto es algo que me había plateado desde hace mucho y es que todos quieren con tadashi, bueno eso funciona para el fandom y para mí.


	6. Surgiendo

Sacrificio

Por SoraLove

* * *

 **Capítulo 6.-** **Surgiendo**

* * *

Con la mirada perdida en la oscuridad, con la incertidumbre y con el corazón a punto de salirse por su boca es como se encontraba Hiro junto a baymax quien ya no tenía aquel chip del mayor de los Hamada. Esa noche cuando fingió irse a dormir y se despidió con un beso en la mejilla de su tía, salió por la ventana con tantas dudas y sin haber hablado con nadie al respecto.

 **-¡llego la hora!-**

Dijo en voz baja mientras usando un bien elaborado plan fue donde los guardias dejándolos inconscientes con aquella sustancia química que Honey lemon había inventado, cuando se trataba de atrapar a los malos a la chica no le gustaba golpearlos hasta noquearlos, eso era más efectivo.

* * *

Con toda calma donde Callaghan y abrió sus rejas, este quien sonreía de una manera singular salió por su propio pie de la prisión. Una vez que el menor y el profesor se fueron volando en baymax para llegar a la parte más alejada de sanfransokyo, Robert se dispuso a charlar con su cómplice.

 **-Realmente debes extrañarlo mucho, como para confiar en aquel que puso en riesgo la vida de tadashi-** sonrió **-Pero supongo que no piensan las cosas, más bien actúas con tu corazón tal y como tu hermano…**

 **-¡Basta de parloteos y dígame donde tiene a mi hermano!-**

 **-Está a una** **s** **cuantas horas de aquí-** contesto molesto **-** **Iras** **a aquella isla abandonada donde existe un bu** **n** **ker ahí encontraras a** **T** **adashi-**

 **-¡¿por eso baymax no puedo detectarlo?!-** bufo con enojo **-Esta en un bunker con algún tipo de campo magnético que hace difícil de rastrearlo-**

 **-Desde aquí nos separamos-** comenzó a adentrarse entre los edificios viejos de la ciudad- **Iré a buscar a mi hija-**

 **-Está en el hospital general** -volteo a verlo- **aún está bajo observación pero no creo que tarden mucho en darla de alta-**

 **-Gracias por salvarla-**

 **-Fue baymax quien lo hizo-** continuo dándole la espalda- **Si voy hasta donde me dijo y no encuentro a mi hermano regresare para destruirlo junto a su amada hija-** sonrió- **Ya perdí una vez a tadashi** **,** **si esto es una estúpida broma no podre resistir perderlo una vez más, no quedaría el menor rastro de humanidad en mí y sería muy fácil regresar y acabarlo-**

 **-Comprendo-** dijo un poco asustado Robert ante las palabras de aquel joven de solo catorce pero su mirada marcaba más edad **-buena suerte, entonces-**

El viaje fue el más tortuoso que este pudiera recordar, su corazón no dejaba de palpitar velozmente, mientras sin darse cuentas pequeñas lagrimas escapaban espontaneas a la vez que se acercaba a aquella isla, encontrar el bunker no fue tarea fácil pero cuando dio con el finalmente se alegró.

Sin embargo temeroso de todo lo que pidiese esperarle ahí dentro, tomo valor y fue hasta encontrar una puerta bastante singular con cientos de mecanismos de defensa para que no pudiese entrar nadie, pero no fue nada difícil desinstalarla para el joven genio.

* * *

Una vez que entro aquel lugar lleno de ordenadores viejos, sistemas de escaneo obsoletos, proyectos sin terminar y varios periódicos viejos entro un poco en pánico, para donde sea que voltease no había rastro de su hermano, angustiado y con algo de dificultad para respirar fue término por colapsar en el suelo.

 **-Hiro-**

Como si hubiese regresado su alma al cuerpo fue que se sintió aquel pobre chico, esa voz, esa maldita y bendita voz que tanto añoraba escuchar desde meses atrás estaba llamándolo, primero pensó que era parte de una alucinación por haberse desvanecido.

No fue hasta que vio a su hermano conectado a un sinfín de tubos en una cama que asimilaba a una de imvernación sacada de las historietas que tanto le gustaba leer, que realmente comprendio lo que estaba pasando y que no era un sueño. Ahí estaba el recostado, dormido o quizás drogado por Callagham, había tantas posibilidades que no les dio importancia porque todo lo que necesitaba estaba ahí, su amado…

 **-¡¿TADASHI?!-** con la voz entrecortada fue a su lado esperando que este despertarse de su letargo pero no obtuvo respuesta **-¡¿Puedes escucharme** **T** **adashi?!-**

Busco descontrolado en su bolsillo trasero el chip de baymax y se lo puso de nuevo para que escaneara a su hermano y saber su condición actual.

Mientras el robot examinaba los signos vitales del mayor, Hiro se encontraba sufriendo al verlo ahí conectado, sin saber si estaba bien o si vivía gracias aquellos tubos que estaban por todos lados. También se percató que parte de su cuerpo se encontraba con quemaduras considerables fue ahí donde se quebro, lloro como no lo había hecho desde hace tanto, era un sentimientos tan difícil de describir pues estaba contento por verlo con vida pero a la vez tenía el miedo latente de perderlo o que este no pudiese despertar jamás.

 **-Hiro, sus signos vitales** **se encuentran** **estables** -informo el robot regordete- **su pulso esta débil pero estable, creo que solo está sufriendo los efectos de la anestesia-**

 **-¡¿Se pondrá bien?!-**

 **-Lo más recomendable es llevarlo a un hospital, esas quemaduras no fueron tratadas correctamente, solo se le dio analgésicos leves para minimizar el dolor y quizás un poco de morfina-**

 **-¡¿Podemos desconectarlo?!** -pregunto casi temblando-

 **-Si-** se acercó al joven- **yo lo llevare con cuidado mientras tu puedes sujetarte en mi espalda, no tardaremos en llegar-**

 **-Bien** -Sonrió **-Gracias Baymax, es hora de irnos-**

* * *

Las horas afuera del quirófano fueron eternas, todos llegaron sorprendidos tratando de que este les explicase qué era lo que había sucedió ¿Cómo es que Tadashi se encontraba con vida? ¿Cómo es que Hiro sabía dónde se encontraba? Mientras que el joven de alborotados cabellos veía el tiempo pasar de manera lenta, aquellos articulaban un par de palabras pero él tenia oídos sordos, su mente estaba en otro lado y solo estaba presente como una muñeca inmóvil y rota en miles de pedazos.

Había pasado doce angustiantes horas cuando el doctor salió, hablo Cass y después esta comenzó a llorar, Hiro sintió como su pecho se estrujo, fue con su tía y con temor pregunto por su hermano.

 **-¡¿Tia Cass, que sucedió con Tadashi?!-**

 **-Oh, Hiro** -Las lagrimas no la dejaban continuar-

 **-Tadashi…el-**

 **-Mi vida** -Lo abrazo- **El esta bien, mi amor tu me regresaste a mi querido sobrino-**

¿Alguna vez han sentido esa paz interior al recibir una buena noticia? Hiro no hallaba como ocultar tanta felicidad, de sus ojos brotaron cálidas lagrimas que bajaron por sus mejillas, pudo sentir el calor humano de sus amigos al abrazarlo brindándole apoyo, Su tía fue donde el doctor para pedirle y casi suplicarle que el primero que viese a Tadashi estable y despierto fuera su hermano menor.

 **-Seguro-** sonrió **-¿Tú debes de ser Hiro?**

 **-Si-** dijo limpiándose las lágrimas- **soy yo, señor-**

 **-Durante toda la operación de dejaba de repetir tu nombre muchacho** -se quitó sus lentes ante su vista cansada- **Supongo que el no dejo de buscarte entre sueños,** **creo** **que le hacías tanta falta como el a ti-**

 **-No tiene idea** -se agarró a llorar nuevamente- **Solo quiero verlo, por favor-**

 **-Pasa muchacho** -sujeto su hombro- **solo no le digas muchas cosas que puedan afectarlo, realmente aún se encuentra algo delicado-**

* * *

Abrir esa puerta blanca y helada era como entrar al cielo, lo vio ahí recostado con un mejor semblante, aun durmiendo plácidamente como un ángel que había vuelto a ser suyo. En más de una ocasión desvió su mirada y elevo su vista al cielo para evitar volver a llorar, pero era tanta su emoción y alegría que no podía controlarse.

 **-Tadashi-** lo llamo temeroso y apretando los dientes-

No hubo respuesta, quizás aún seguía adormecido. Tomo una pequeña silla y se puso a la orilla de la cama observándolo maravillado y con una paz que no podía explicarse a sí mismo.

Era tan perfecto, tal y como lo recordaba con todo y esas vendas que lo cubrían, para Hiro su amado hermano era perfecto, incluso pareciendo momia,Sonrió para sí, mientras acariciaba el cabello del mayor.

 **-Regresaste-** poso su mano en el rostro del joven- **No podía seguir en este mundo sin ti a mi lado-**

 **-Hiro-**

Fue cuando estaba cara a cara, que Tadashi abrió sus ojos de par en par para encontrarse con su pequeño hermano, Hiro lloro conteniendo sus ganas de abrazarlo por temor a lastimarle por sus heridas. El mayor de ojos expresivos y profundos lo miro con ternura al verlo hecho un mar de lágrimas, realmente había asustado mucho a su hermano menor.

 **-Lo siento** -sonrió **-¿Te hice preocuparte?-**

 **-MUCHO-** le recrimino- **Pero no me importa porque ya estás conmigo-**

 **-¡¿Puede salvar al profesor?!** -Se veía angustiado- **Todo lo que recuerdo es entrar al edificio, ver al profesor ahí parado entre las llamas y después todo se volvió oscuro-**

 **-El doctor me dijo que no te dijera nada que pudiese angustiarte, así que por favor no me preguntes más-**

 **-Ya veo-** tomo la mano de Hiro, la cual aún seguía posada en el rostro del mayor- **Lamento haberte asustado-**

Era demasiado para poder resistirse, el menor se fue contra Tadashi en un abrazo tan profundo y cálido que llego al alma del mayor, ¡¿Qué tanto había pasado, como para asustar así a su hermano?! Aquel abrazo era desesperado, deseoso de amor como si lo hubiese perdido y encontrado en ese momento, sin saber bien el porqué, se sintió en la necesidad de abrazarlo de igual manera.

Permanecieron así un par de minutos antes de que pudiesen entrar los demás, todos guardando silencio para no importunar la recuperación de Tadashi, el menor no se separó ni un instante de él, ya que solo era cuestión de días para darlo de alta y poder volver juntos a casa.

* * *

 **-¿Estás seguro que es lo mejor?-** pregunto curioso Wasabi al joven de camisa roja **-¿No crees que Tadashi quiera ver a baymax también?**

 **-Aún le falta reposar más y con baymax cerca eso no va a ser posible** -lo miro fijamente- **además él puede decirle todo lo que sucedió y yo quiero encargarme de hablarlo con más tranquilidad-**

 **-Es solo que me parece increíble que hayas apagado a baymax-**

 **-Solo está cargándose y una vez que arregle todo este embrollo volveré a encenderlo-**

 **-Supongo que está bien-** suspiro- **te ayudare a llevarlo en la silla de ruedas, su pierna aún sigue lastimada y le será difícil caminar en un buen rato-**

 **-¡Gracias!-** le sonrió- **No sabes cómo deseo que regrese a casa conmigo-**

 **-realmente amas mucho a tu hermano-**

 **-No tienes idea** -sonrió nuevamente- **de cuanto…**

* * *

Se organizó una gran fiesta en el café el cual estaba cerrado para la celebración privada, puesto que no era fácil de digerir para todos los conocidos que aquel joven que creían muerto estaba de regreso con unas leves lesiones y una pierna rota. Fue por eso que solo los chicos estaban presentes alegres conviviendo, cuando llego la noche se despidieron amablemente y todos sin excepción abrazaron con fuerza al pelinegro en silla de ruedas, estando solo los tres miembros de la familia hamada fue que comenzó el relato que parecía sacado de una película, ni en sus más descabellados sueños Tadashi había imaginado todo lo que sucedió; confundido miro a la Tia cass quien estaba llorando desconsolada, fue donde ella y la abrazo tiernamente.

 **-No tenía idea** -dijo casi en tono de disculpa- **de todo lo que pasaste tía-**

 **-** **¡** **No te preocupes mi amor** **!** **-** limpio sus lágrimas **-Lo importante es que regresaste a nosotros y porque Hiro nunca dejo de buscarte a pesar de que pensamos lo peor por el incendio que consumió todo** **-**

Ambos jóvenes se vieron fijamente, esas miradas podían decir tantas cosas, Hiro pudo haberle dicho a tadashi que él era su todo. Mientras que el mayor buscaba consolar al menor pues de alguna manera le había fallado como hermano al hacerlo pasar tan mal, él se había prometido protegerlo a toda costa para que no sufriese igual que el cuándo perdió a sus padres pero había hecho todo lo contrario, secretamente tadashi no podía perdonarse aquel acto.

Esa noche cuando se disponían a dormir después de que cass se había despedido de ellos con un beso en la frente de ambos, el chico de cabellos alborotados se armó de valor y fue al pie de la cama de su hermano, apretando sus manos contra sí mismo y mirando a todas las direcciones posibles antes de verlo fijamente a los ojos fue que Hiro se dispuso a hacer lo que debía haber hecho hace tiempo.

 **-Tadashi…tengo que decirte algo-**

 **-¡¿Qué sucede?!-** asustado- **Te vez muy pálido… ¡¿Está todo bien Hi…**

 **-Escúchame por favor-** sonrojado- **No creo poder repetir lo que estoy a punto de decirte-**

Tadashi estaba aterrado de lo que fuese a decirle y más porque tal vez desde hace tiempo sospechaba que algo estaba pasándole, algo que mejor decidió ignorar, pasarlo por alto y continuar como si nada pero ahora estaba a punto de despejar sus dudas sobre el comportamiento del chico genio.

- **dashi... Yo-** comenzó a sollozando- **YO TE AMO-**

-….-

- **TE AMO** -repitió temblando- **Y NO DE LA MISMA MANERA EN LA QUE TU ME AMAS PERO NO ME IMPORTA... Yo solo quer** ía **decirtelo-**

-Hiro….-

CONTINUARA

* * *

SoraLove.-gracias por todo su apoyo hacia mi historia, actualizacion super rapida y espero leerlos en otra ocasion (escribiendo desde el celu y no desde mi pc)


	7. Sorprendeme

Sacrificio

Por SoraLove

* * *

 **Capítulo 7.- Sorpréndeme**

* * *

Las estrellas brillaban como destellos mágicos que iluminaban toda la habitación atravesando las ventanas, Aquel joven de cabellos alborotados estaba completamente sonrojado mientras miraba con inseguridad el suelo. Por otro lado el mayor quien estaba sentado en la cama no daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar. Había sido la segunda vez que escuchaba de forma tan seria a su pequeño hermano diciendo que lo amaba.

" _Dashi"_

" _¿Que sucede?"_

" _Te amo"_

" _y yo a ti Hiro"_

" _Pero no te amo como un hermano"_

" _¿Entonces?"_

" _Te amo, como dice la maestra de la escuela, amas a alguien y quieres estar a su lado siempre y hacer cosas juntos… como tú y yo Dashi"_

Aquellos recuerdos vinieron a la mente de Tadashi, quien esbozo una sonrisa al evocar a un pequeño Hiro de tan solo cinco años, quien para su edad ya era todo un prodigio pero en cosas del amor era o más bien aún seguía siendo un despistado de primera.

En aquella ocasión el mayor le dijo que era normal ese amor que sentía pues ambos eran hermanos y los únicos familiares directos, estar a su lado era motivo de felicidad para el también pero que aún era muy pequeño para entender que a lo que su maestra se refería era a un amor de pareja.

Sin embargo esta situación era diferente, frente suyo yacía un Hiro más maduro del que el pudiera recordar, su mirada aunque temerosa no mostraba inseguridad en aquellas palabras. Igualmente Hiro jamás oculto sus celos por la atención que este brindaba a los demás y que en más de una ocasión se dejó ver molesto por no le gustaba compartir a su hermano, pero de ahí a que Tadashi supiese que este lo amaba era muy diferente.

No sabía que decir para romper el silencio incomodo que estaba logrando que el menor comenzase a llorar al no tener contestación del mayor.

¡MALDITA SEA HAMADA! Pensó Hiro quien por su parte, esperaba al menos que el menor tratase de convérselo de que estaba confundido, de que él no sabía no que era el amor o al menos que le recriminara por haberse fijado en la única persona en el mundo que no iba a corresponderle.

Sentía como las lágrimas bajaban lentamente por sus mejillas, sentía el corazón estrujándole con fuerza, aunque él se había dicho que no importaba si Tadashi le correspondiera o no, la verdad era no soportaría perderlo nuevamente y de manera emocional mucho menos, comenzaba a arrepentirse de aquellas palabras al ver directo en los ojos de su hermano buscando respuestas y no encontrar nada.

 **-Hiro-**

Lo estaba llamando, él se quedó callado un momento, temeroso de lo que fuese a pasar. Pero no podía darse el lujo de echarse para atrás ahora, Limpio sus lágrimas y con el alma en un hilo respondió ante el llamado del mayor.

 **-¡¿Si?!-** temblando un poco, trato de continuar- **Dime…**

 **-¡¿Realmente estás enamorado de mí?!-**

 **-¡MALDITA SEA, HAMADA! ACABO DE DECIRTELO ¿NO?-** dijo consternado y totalmente ruborizado **-¿Cómo tengo que decirtelo para que me entiendas?-**

 **-Hiro** -le miro serio- **Trata de ser un poco más maduro en esto… realmente quiero saber si esto es de verdad, si me amas o solo te gusto-**

 **-Te amo, si-** se acercó hasta su cama hasta esta lo bastante cerca de su rostro- **te estoy viendo directamente a los ojos** **,** **te estoy diciendo que te amo, no tienes idea de cuánto y no sé cómo hacer para olvidarte. Así que no te atrevas a pensar que esto es solo confusión o que solo me gustas-**

 **-….-**

 **-Me gustan los ositos de goma, me gusta crear robots y me gusta estar en la escuela de nerds-** bajo la mirada- **Pero solo te AMO a ti ¡¿No ves que me estoy muriendo de ganas de besarte?!**

Hiro puso sus manos en su rostro, cubriéndose. Tadashi sentía el latido de su corazón acelerarse mientras escuchaba el del menor sonando como un tambor en temporada de festival.

Su cabeza daba mil vueltas al asunto, no cabía duda de que hiro lo era todo para Tadashi pero… realmente él lo amaba de la manera en que el menor le estaba planteando, nunca había visto al menor con deseo ni mucho menos tenido ganas de besarlo… como hasta ahora.

 **-¡¿Y que estas esperando?!-**

 **-¡¿Qué?!-**

El chico de cabellos desalineados no creía lo que acababa de escuchar, un nudo en su garganta le impedía expresarse, sus ojos se posaron fijos en los de su hermano mayor. Confundido ante las palabras de este, se alejó un poco para después intentar articular una frase.

 **-Creo haberte escuchado mal-** se rio nervioso- **decir que…-**

 **-Dijiste que te morías de ganas por besarme** -sujeto con ternura la mano del chico **-¿Qué estas esperando?-**

 **-Dashi…-**

 **-Si ya te arrepentiste, entonces-** dijo recostándose en la cama y acomodando sus sabanas **-no se puede hacer nada al respecto-**

Fue fugaz pero los labios de hiro por un momento se posaron en los de un desprevenido Tadashi, el menor se apartó lo más pronto posible mientras aquel rastro de dulzura quedo impregnado en el mayor. Un sonido potente y un corazón acelerado fueron el resultado de aquel inocente beso robado, aquel de ojos escabeche sujeto al chico de cabellos alborotados, lo acerco lentamente hasta fundirse en un tierno abrazo.

 **-Tadashi-**

 **-Hiro…-**

El joven tomo la iniciativa, comenzó a besarlo tiernamente, haciendo aquellas muestras de amor más intensas, el menor estaba hipnotizado con los ojos expresivos de su amado quien por cierto no dejaba de acariciarle el cabello; por su parte Hiro se sujetó fuerte del cuello de Tadashi con ambos brazos haciéndolo recostarse en la cama, quizás era una táctica para no dejarlo escapar.

 **-Dashi-** Comenzo a llorar-

 **-¡¿Hiro?!-** asustado se alejó un poco **-¡Perdón! ¿Quieres que me detenga!-**

 **-NO, BAKADASHI-** lo abrazo nuevamente- **Si estoy soñando no quiero despertar jamás, Dashi no tienes idea de cuantas veces he imaginado este momento y ahora que está sucediendo….-**

 **-¿No es como te lo imaginaste?-**

 **-¡Es mejor!-** lo besa en el cuello **-Mil veces mejor-**

 **-Cabeza de chorlito-**

Sus besos eran más profundos mientras que Tadashi dejaba espacios para recuperar el aliento, pero el menor estaba sediento de su hermano y no lo dejaba alejarse de sus labios. De pronto un ruido los hizo detenerse, era la tía cass que había ido a buscar un bocadillo nocturno. El mayor sugirió dejar las cosas para otra ocasión, obviamente Hiro renegó pero al final accedió por él, siempre lo hacía.

 **-Déjame dormir contigo-**

 **-Hiro-**

 **-¡te lo ruego!-** lo miro asustado- **Te prometo no hacerte nada, pero déjame dormir a tu lado-**

 **-Está bien, bebé-** beso su frente- **solo descansa-**

 **-Si-** Lo abrazo- **Igual tú, Niisan-**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente muy temprano el "Lucky Cat café" estába repleto de compañeros de Tadashi que no daban crédito al verlo, recibió millones de rosas por parte de la mayoría de sus admiradoras mientras que sus admiradores fueron un poco más discretos y le dejaron una manta firmada por los diferentes equipos de la Escuela. Tadashi no pertenecía a ninguno pero era bueno para todos los deportes y de vez en cuando iba a jugar con sus compañeros de diferentes equipos.

Hiro estaba sentado alejado de aquella escena feliz, había olvidado como se sentía al ver a su hermano rodeado de personas, comenzó a temblar. No había progresado en nada, se repetía en su mente mientras de mala gana saludaba a las personas que pasaban a su lado.

Si desde antes sentía celos, ahora que lo había perdido y reencontrado hasta hace poco hacían que las cosas fueran peores para el joven enamorado. Como quería gritarles a todos que dejaran de ser tan encimosos con su hermano, que él era solo suyo y de nadie más, Tadashi por ser tan amable nunca decía nada mientras las chicas se acercaban demasiado a él, eso lo volvía loco.

 **-Maldición** -Susurro mientras le daba un sorbo a su té helado-

 **-¡¿Hiro?!-**

 **-Ah…Honey, Hola-**

 **-Estas muy pálido** -se sentó a su lado **-¡¿Te encuentras bien?!-**

 **-Seguro-**

 **-¿Supiste que el profesor Callaghan escapo?-**

 **-Lo vi en las noticias** -desvió la mirada- **Pero no puedo ni quiero ir a buscarlo, ahora Tadashi me necesita y por eso…**

 **-¡¿Cómo supiste donde encontrarlo?!-**

 **-Pues-** se notaba nervioso- **Baymax dijo que tadashi estaba aquí al principio creí que era una expresión pero aquella vez que fuimos al escondite del profesor, baymax se mostró interesado en ese lugar y ahí fue donde-**

 **-Lo encontraste-** sonrió- **Hiro, eres increíble. Tú nunca dejaste de buscarlo a pesar de todo. ¿No se cómo llego tadashi ahí**? **¿Crees que Callaghan tenga algo que ver?** **-**

 **-Quizas ustes deberian investigar al respecto** -sugirio- **mientras yo me encargo de mi hermano, cuando este mejor ire con ustedes en la busqueda de mas informacion-**

 **-Me parece bien, le comentare a Gogo** -se le quedo viendo pues tenía una cara de preocupación **-¿Hiro?-**

Al voltearse en la dirección en que Hiro miraba fijamente una escena sacada de una novela de las que tanto de gustaban a la tía cass, era una compañera del Instituto que había llegado llorando de alegría al encontrarse con tadashi quien, ahí mismo, le confeso estar enamorada de el para después robarle un beso en frente de todos.

Aquel acto hizo eco en la mente del chico, quien incrédulo observo, esperando hasta que su hermano la alejara de él, pero eso no ocurrió.

Gogo fue donde ellos y los separo molesta, quejándose con aquella chica que se había aprovechado de la caballerosidad de chico, quien no la apartaría avergonzándola enfrente de todos.

 **-Pero yo…-** trato de justificarse la joven

 **-No puedes llegar así y besar a quien se te antoje** -dijo con mirada fria- **Tadashi no te alejaría por cortesía pero ya viste su rostro, obviamente esta incómodo con lo que hiciste-**

 **-Lo siento** -contesto el- **No puedo corresponderte…**

 **-Tadashi-** lloro la joven- **Perdóname, no quise molestarte pero yo estaba tan emocionada al saber que no habías muerto y fue por eso que…-**

 **-Te entiendo-** le sonrió avergonzado- **No te disculpes por eso, si me disculpan creo que iré a recostarme en mi habitación-**

 **-¡¿Necesitas ayuda, viejo?!-** se ofreció fred a ayudarle a subir las escaleras-

 **-Gracias, pero no** -sonrió, mientras volteo a ver al menor alejado de la muchedumbre- **Hiro… ¡¿Me ayudas?!-**

El joven no respondía, podía escuchar las palabras su hermano pero su cuerpo no se movía, fue honey quien toco su hombro y con una mirada tierna lo hizo reaccionar.

* * *

No dijo nada solo fue con Tadashi, ayudándolo a subir las escaleras hasta su habitación. Los demás comenzaron a irse, mientras que otros solo se quedaron a esperar la cuenta después de aquel momento incómodo. Una vez que el menor dejo al mayor sentado en la horilla de su cama, Se disponía a regresar al café cuando tadashi lo sujeto del antebrazo y lo atrajo a la cama, abrazándolo fuertemente.

 **-Lo siento-**

 **-No es tu culpa** -lloro por inercia- **Siempre va a existir personas que quieran alejarte de mí y yo no…-**

 **-Yo solo te necesito a ti-** confeso el mayor- **No me interesa nadie más-**

 **-Dashi** -lo beso desaforadamente- **Te amo…**

 **-Y yo a ti, bebé-**

Ambos comenzaron a besarse, hiro se quitó la sudadera con rapidez, pues comenzaba a molestarle. Tadashi se preocupó un poco ante aquel acto, sonriéndole se distancio un poco.

 **-¡¿Otra vez vas a rechazarme?!-**

 **-Hiro…-**

 **-No quieres hacerlo… verdad-** dijo cabizbajo- **No me deseas como yo a ti…-**

 **-Hiro-** la conversación estaba volviéndolo loco- **Solo quiero que… estés preparado y poder disfrutarlo juntos… hacerlo ahora sería muy rápido y no creo que sea lo mejor-**

 **-Bien-** suspiro **-Supongo que tendré que seguir aguantándome las ganas de estar contigo-**

 **-¡¿Cómo dices esas cosas en voz alta y sin la menor vergüenza?!-** comento completamente sonrojado- **¡imposible!**

 **-Vaya-** soltó una carcajada- **Eres el adulto aquí y te da pena que hable de sexo… de verdad que eres un Ángel Tadashi-**

 **-¡Basta!-**

Aquella imagen del mayor de los hamada completamente sonrojado, con el cabello despeinado y con la camisa pegada al cuerpo por el sudor, eran un regalo divino para hiro. Sonriente le sugirió tomar un baño para después poder cambiar sus vendajes, aplicarle la pomada que receto el doctor al igual que los analgésicos.

* * *

Mientras este tomaba un baño, hiro bajo donde la tia cass para preguntarle donde estaba el frasco de la medicina, ya era tarde y el café había cerrado.

 **-Creo que lo deje en el estante de mi habitación, amor-**

 **-Gracias tía cass-**

 **-¿Vas a cambiar las vendas de tu hermano?-**

 **-Si-** sonrió- **el doctor dijo que era lo mejor cambiarlas después de cada baño y además no dejar de aplicarle sus ungüentos-**

 **-Que bueno amor, por cierto-** recordó lo que iba a decirle antes de que este bajara- **Voy a ir con la señora Ishida a comprar algunas cosas al centro, no creo tardar más de unas cuentas horas pero aun así te encargo a tu hermano, sé que no podría estar en mejores manos-**

 **-…-**

 **-¡¿Hiro?!** -tomo una pausa **-¡¿Amor estas bien?!-**

Su corazón comenzó a latir de una manera acelerada, sus mejillas se tornaron coloradas, el sudor frio recorrió su espalda y aun no asimilaba bien el hecho de que se quedaría en casa solo con el amor de su vida, quien por cierto estaba tomando una ducha, por unas cuantas horas hasta su tía regresara. Hiro trago saliva y sonriéndole a su tía le dijo que no se preocupara que él y sus "capaces" manos se encargarían de su hermano.

 **-Te lo encargo mucho-** se despidió-

 **-Descuida tía cass-**

Al cerrarse y asegurarse bien la puerta, como un rayo recorriendo su cuerpo de la cabeza a los pies, el chico de camisa roja subió corriendo hasta encontrarse con tadashi quien había salido del cuarto de baño con solo una toalla, era una delicia verlo.

Se contuvo un momento, fue hasta donde estaba, sonriéndole lo sentó en la orilla de la cama, comenzó a aplicarle la pomada en sus quemaduras y le puso nuevos y limpios vendajes.

 **-Gracias-** sonrió sincero- **Lamento causarte molestas con esto, dentro de poco yo lograre hacer esto solo.-**

 **-No digas eso nerd-**

Hacia tanto que hiro no podía llamarlo de esa manera, se sintió aliviado de poder hacerlo, continuo con la curación hasta que al verlo ya más relajado y dispuesto a vestirse tuvo que decirle que no iba a ser necesario.

 **-¡¿Por qué dices eso?!-**

 **-veraz-** lo besos sorpresivamente- **Tía cass fue donde la señora Ishida-**

 **-Hiro-** se sonrojo pues el chico estaba susurrándole a la altura de su cuello

 **-Me dijo que me encargara de ti-**

Esa maldita mirada perversa no era digna de un chico de su edad pero, era la ocasión idónea y hiro no iba a dejarla escapar por nada del mundo. Le importaba una reverenda porquería si aún no estaba listo, su cuerpo le gritaba que lo hiciera con el mayor a la brevedad posible. En un acto predeterminado de seducción, el chico genio, se mordió el labio puso sus manos en el pecho de Tadashi y pegándose a él le dijo

- **Me voy encargar muy bien ti, Dashi-**

Continuara

* * *

 **Soralove**.- OK Yandere-Tsundere-Hiro se está encargando muy bien de la situación, bueno es que al niño no necesitan decirle dos veces, dios ni a mi si tuviera a tadashi en frente como lo tiene hiro…dios las cosas que le haría… digo… Gracias por leer mi fic, recuerden los niños buenos no leen este tipo de historias. Nos Leemos en el siguiente capítulo… ¿A alguien le llega el olor a "Lemon" del próximo capitulo?


	8. Sofocame

Sacrificio

Por SoraLove

* * *

 **Capítulo 8.- Sofócame**

* * *

Todo era tranquilidad, no se escuchaba nada en el café, en los cuartos superiores se encontraban dos siluetas bien marcadas en aquella oscuridad, una yacía en la cama mientras que la otra estaba de pie a la orilla de la cama, vino a la mente del menor aquel sueño, uno de los tantos que tuvo con su amado en ese mismo lugar y que todo lo que había deseado se encontraba frente suyo.

 **-Me voy encargar muy bien ti, Dashi-** se regocijo de placer-

 **-¡Hiro!-** trago saliva- **Piensa un poco ¡Que es lo que quieres hacer?**

 **-¡¿No es obvio?!-**

 **-Me refiero a que la tía Cass puede llegar en cualquier instante** -comenzó a balbucear **\- además ayer te dije que era mejor esperar el momento idóneo para…-**

 **-¡¿Tienes idea desde hace cuánto-** comenzó a acercársele sugestivamente hasta tenerlo en la orilla de la cabecera- **he estado esperado este momento?!-**

 **-Hiro…-**

 **-Tadashi-** puso un semblante serio- **Apenas ayer supiste que estaba enamorado de ti y descubriste que tú también me amabas… tu solo has pensado en esto** -coloco su mano en el pecho del mayor- **por unas cuantas horas…y yo me he estado muriendo por dentro desde hace varios años-**

¡Tenía razón! El chico de los vendajes recién había comprendido sus propios sentimientos, aquellas palabras de Hiro, aquel beso… todo hizo eco en su corazón, contestaron tantas preguntas y no dejaron dudas de que él deseaba pertenecer a su hermano tanto como él lo quería.

Mas sin embargo, aquellos ruegos de amor y pasión por el menor eran algo que no había premeditado, si le tocaba ser sincero, deseaba poseerlo desde aquella noche pero para sus ojos era su pequeño, inocente y frágil hermanito menor.

Si tan solo el supiera que era una idea errónea, una idealización que había creado del chico con cabellos alborotados, nadie había con más fallas y defectos que Hiro, sin embargo eso no lo convertía en una mala persona… solamente lo hacían humano, ante los ojos de un temeroso Tadashi.

* * *

 **-Lamento no haberme dado cuenta antes-**

 **-Vaya-** se detuvo de su papel de seducción **-Eso fue inesperado, pero no era algo que debías notar o no-**

 **-Aun así yo…-**

El menor lo beso rápidamente, mientras sus manos acariciaban el torso desnudo de su acompañante. El más pequeño gesto y ya había ocasionado una erección en el mayor, Hiro miro complacido a aquel acto involuntario en su hermano y pudo sentir como el también comenzaba a excitarse.

 **-Hiro-** dejo escapar algo parecido a un gemido mientras se contenía aun las ganas de tirarse encima del menor **-H… Hiro…**

 **-Si tu no vienes por mí-** comenzó a lamer su cuello- **Yo iré por ti-**

Tadashi estaba totalmente a su merced, solo una estorbosa toalla era lo que lo separaba de su verdadero objetivo. Fue entonces cuando aquello desapareció dejando ver el miembro desnudo y latente del mayor de los hamadas, este completamente sonrojado volteo la mirada mientras Hiro comenzaba a estimularlo con pequeñas lamidas en la punta, la cual estaba húmeda por los fluidos pre seminales.

El sabor del mayor era muy peculiar para el joven, quien deseaba tener una boca más grande para poder saborearlo completo, en un intento fallido de succionar todo el pene, ocasiono con sus dientes delanteros lastimarlo un poco.

 **-¡Hmmm!-**

 **-¡Lo siento!-**

 **-No te preocupes** -se reincorporo- **Estoy bien-**

El corazón del menor estaba tan agitado que parecía salirse de su pecho en la menor provocación, ver a Tadashi es todo su esplendor, sofocado por el calor entre ambos lo hacían volverse loco, quería que el mayor lo poseyera de una buena vez una, dos, todas las veces que fuesen necesaria para saciar su sed de él. Continúo saboreándolo desmesuradamente, con ambas manos lo sujetaba esperando verle estallar de placer y ser él el único causante.

 **-Ahhh** \- dijo con dificultad- **Hiro-**

 **-No te contengas más-** le miro con unos ojos provocadores- **Déjate llevar-**

 **-¡Aun no, bebé!-**

Él no sabía lo mucho que lo excitaba al escucharlo llamarlo así, podía sentir como su propia erección quedaba expuesta entre sus ropas, acto seguido el mayor comenzó a desabotonarle el pantalón, dejándolo solo en ropa interior. A Tadashi le parecía injusto que solo él estuviese desnudo mientras el menor estaba como si nada; a modo de reprenda fue que él lo beso dulcemente en el cuello mientras sus dedos jugueteaban entre sus cabellos, podía sentir la piel erizada de la emoción del joven.

 **-¡Tadashi… ahhh!-**

Dejo escapar un gemido al sentir las caricias, fue cuando el mayor comenzó a formar parte de aquel acto, al principio temeroso se quedó a la merced de Hiro pero el mejor que nadie sabía que eso era algo que debían hacer y descubrir juntos.

Los besos fueron sofocantes, agresivos, como si ambos estuvieran buscando respuestas a tantas preguntas que había con respecto a su relación, sin embargo al sentirse juntos ensimismados eso fue lo que les basto para dar rienda suelta a su deseo.

 **-Ah, Bebé-**

 **-Dashi…-**

El chico de melena alborotada mordía agresivo el labio inferior del joven de ojos escabeche, así como también su cuello, de manera muy constante, quizás su actitud agresiva se hacía más presente en aquel encuentro.

Quería dejarle marcado en cada parte de su cuerpo, que todos supieran que era suyo y solo iba a ser de él. Tantos intrusos querían estar con su amado que era manera de marcarlo como de su propiedad lo excitaba y despertaba su lado más salvaje.

En un movimiento rápido Tadashi dejo tendido en la cama a Hiro mientras este lamia los pezones de su amante para después pasar a formar círculos en el la parte media de su estómago, por altura del ombligo fue que su lengua juguetona estaba mientras que con sus manos libres sujetaba firmemente el trasero del chico. Aquello había sido demasiado y este pudo sentirse venir en la cara de su acompañante.

 **-¡Aaaaah…Dashiiii!-**

El mayor sonrió complacido, relamiéndose el rostro y a la vez divertido ante la poca resistencia de su hermano. Hiro se sentía acalorado de sobremanera y se quitó lo que quedaba de sus ropas para después incorporarse nuevamente al lado de su amado.

Ambos cuerpos encontrados sus erecciones rosándose, sus besos pasaban de la agresividad a la dulzura, la respiración se tranquilizaba y el corazón volvía a latir a su ritmo normal. Había llegado la hora, por un par de minutos los dedos húmedos de Tadashi se abrían paso en el estrello ano del menor, mientras este se contraía a voluntad.

 **-Dashi-** rogaba con una voz ahogada **-¡te necesito!-**

 **-Tranquilízate Bebé-** beso su frente- **Ya estas casi listo, puedo sentirlo-**

 **-Te quiero dentro de mí, ya-**

 **-¡No seas impaciente!-** seguía articulando sus dedos dentro del chico.

La punta del pene de Tadashi buscaba colocarse de la manera correcta, para ocasionar en menor dolor posible. Lentamente se metía en Hiro, quien comenzó a salivar de la emoción se volverse uno con su amante.

Las caderas del menor se movieron por si solas haciendo que fuese penetrado de una vez por todas, el chico no aguantaba más las ganas.

Pudo sentir el calor de Tadashi dentro por primera vez, dejo escapar un gemido de dolor al principio para después convertirse en jadeos de placer.

Ambos se movían en una sincronía perfecta, mientras sus miradas se encontraban entre sí, con lágrimas entre los ojos el menor recibió con todo su amor a su pareja.

 **-Más rápido, Dashi-** arqueo su espalda- **Mas profundo…ahh…Dashi-**

Aquella era la motivación que el mayor necesitaba, sus movimientos se hicieron más rítmicos, con estocadas certeras y agresivas, como si se tratara de destrozar al chico, quien comenzó a sentir un extraño placer en su próstata que nunca antes había experimentado.

El vaivén entre sus cuerpos era delirante para ambos, Tadashi no se contuvo más y se corrió dentro del chico, mientras que este se aferraba con brazos a piernas al cuerpo desnudo de su hermano.

 **-H-Hiro…-**

 **-Tadashi-** comenzó a rasguñar su espalda- **Te siento correrte, es delicioso-**

 **-Enserio que eres un Bebé muy pervertido-** dijo mientras mordía su lóbulo izquierdo **-¡Me encantas!**

 **-y tú me vuelves loco, Dashi** -

Hiro se movía para sentirlo más dentro suyo, el mismo se había venido varias veces por lo que había rastros de semen entre ambos estómagos, fue cuando su amado salió de el para culminar el también en el vientre del chico, ambos jugos entremezclados hacían por alguna extraña razón más excitante el momento.

 **-Ahhh-** culmino

Habían pasado un par de horas pero para ellos había sido solo un instante fue cuando terminaron rendidos y tirados en la cama, el menor no podía moverse, de hecho no sentía de la cintura para abajo.

* * *

El Mayor lo cargo hasta la bañera donde ambos tomaron una ducha juntos. Relajados con el agua hasta el cuello, esperando a que la tia cass llegara y verse como unos buenos niños.

 **-¡¿Todavia te duele?!-**

 **-BakaDashi-**

 **-¡lo siento!-**

 **-¡No te preocupes!** -suspiro- **Prometo seguir practicando hasta que ya no me duela-** le sonríe.

 **-Eso me hace pensar en que soy un agresivo-** cierra los ojos en modo de resignación.

 **-¡Nerd!-** Lo besa- **Estoy tan contento que el dolor es lo de menos.**

 **-Yo también-** responde el beso, mientras lo acerca a él- **Te amo, Hiro.**

 **-Dashi…-**

La temperatura de hiro aumentaba fácilmente con solo escucharlo, había soñado tantas veces con aquel momento, con esos besos, con esas caricias que solo eran para él, aquel rubor en sus mejillas se hacía evidente mientras se besaban apasionadamente en la bañera.

Los dedos largos y delgados del mayor juegan con la lengua escurridiza de chico, quien lamia desaforadamente a su acompañante. No cabía de la emoción y alegría que estaba experimentando, siempre quiso estar al lado de su hermano y ahora que sabía el porqué de sus sentimientos todo estaba más claro para el joven.

 **-¡¿Hiro, estas bien?!**

 **-¿He?-**

 **-Estas… llorando** -se asustó **-¿Quieres que me detenga?**

 **-¡No!-** se aferró a el- **Te amo, Te amo tanto que no puedo expresarlo con palabras, es solo que esto es tan maravilloso que no quiero que acabe… no quiero alejarme nunca más de ti, no quiero que nadie más te tenga** -volvió a llorar **-¡Eres solo mío! Quiero estar así, sin esconderme-**

 **-¡Hiro, escúchame!-** lo tomo de los hombros- **Yo te voy a proteger siempre y también me voy a encargar de ti-**

 **-** **S** **iempre lo has hecho-**

 **-¡** **D** **éjame terminar cabeza de chorlito!** -suspiro- **El punto era… que yo me encargare de hacerte feliz y bueno quizás ya tengo edad para vivir por mi cuenta… al lado de la persona que amo-**

 **-¡¿Tadashi?!-** se sonrojo **-¡¿Quieres decir que…-**

 **-Hiro…-**

CONTINUARA

* * *

 **Soralove.-** Después de desaparecer una temporada, es lo que los creadores de Fanfics hacemos…por eso se nos reconoce… (Llora en una esquina) pero bueno, ya está el capítulo, gracias a todos los que me dejan mensajes se aprecia mucho y bueno, aquí seguimos.

Recomendación… escuchen Beyonce- Crazy in love (fifty shades of grey remix) (ESA VERSION) y Love Me like you do de Ellie Goulding, me ayudaron a hacer este lemon porque necesitaba inspiración, jejeje.


	9. Satisfecho

**Sacrificio**

Por SoraLove

* * *

 **Capítulo** **9** **.-** **Satisfecho**

* * *

Solo pasaron cuatro semanas desde aquella vez en que los cuerpos de los hermanos se habían encontrado y esa noche nevaba demasiado, como nunca se había visto en san fransokyo.

En el parque a unas cuantas cuadras del restaurante de los Hamada estaba aquel sujeto de misteriosa vestimenta hablando plácidamente con Tadashi, mientras que eran observados por el chico de ojos grandes y expresivos. Se trataba de Robert Callaghan en persona, quien estaba fascinado de poder hablar nuevamente con su alumno favorito.

Hiro no sabía qué hacer, parte de él quería ir donde su amado y alejar a aquel demonio que casi lo arranco de su vida pero por otro lado se contenía porque comprendía las acciones del sujeto, pues había hecho dejándose llevar por sus emociones. El chico haría cualquier cosa por Tadashi, ¡CUALQUIER COSA! Eso lo hacía sentirse culpable de haber ayudado a escapar a aquel delincuente.

 **-Espero puedas perdonarme-**

 **-Yo ya lo hice-**

 **-¡¿Tadashi?!-** sintió unas tremendas ganas de abrazarlo y decirle cuanto le amaba pero la mirada del joven se lo impidió-

 **-Pero eso no significa que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes** -suspiro- **eso es imposible, profesor-**

 **-Entiendo-** desvió la mirada- **Aun así, sabes todo lo que tu hermano fue capaz de hacer por ti… si lo piensas él tampoco es diferente a mí-**

Dio en el blanco y toda la conversación había sido escuchada por el chico genio quien yacía escondido a unos cuantos metros. Su corazón se aceleró y derramo unas cuantas lágrimas, se encontraba expuesto ante los ojos de su amante. Una mueca de victoria se dibujó en el rostro de Callaghan para después desaparecer tan rápido como apareció. Tadashi lo miro con unos ojos dulces y una sonrisa sincera.

 **-Aun así-** dejo escapar un suspiro- **Yo amo a Hiro, con todo y sus errores porque eso lo hace humano-**

 **-Pero…-**

 **-Nadie es perfecto, profesor-** volteo la mirada- **Ni siquiera yo, aun sabiendo las cosas que hizo mi hermano jamás seré capaz de odiarlo y mucho menos traicionarlo-**

 **-Entiendo-**

 **-Si su intención fue venir a romper mi ilusión de Hiro para dejar de amarlo-** sonrió- **lamento decirle que no funciono, le amo más que a mi vida y estoy dispuesto a aceptarlo todo del él-**

 **-Prometí no meterme en su camino porque rescato a mi hija-** desvió la mirada- **pero no podía dejar de verte así como si nada, quería escuchar** **lo** **de tu propia boca… que ya no me necesitabas en tu vida-**

 **-¡Hiro es todo lo que necesito!-**

No hubo más que decir, el hombre de canas se alejó del lugar, huyendo entre los edificios para evitar poder ser identificado.

* * *

Tadashi por su parte suspiro tranquilo de que aquel sujeto se haya alejado finalmente, de pronto la nieve dejo de caer y este miro al suelo cubierto como una fina almohada y sonriendo divertido musitó unas cuantas palabras.

 **-¡¿Vas a seguir escondido o esperas que te encuentre?!-**

 **-¡¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí?!-** salió de su escondite algo ruborizado por las palabras de amor hacia su persona y porque había sido descubierto.

 **-Te vi a la distancia** -sonrió- **Además te dije que volvería a casa en quince minutos y supuse que al tardarme más de la cuenta tu vendrías a mi encuentro enojado por preocuparte-**

 **-¡NO ES VERDAD!-** si lo era, la personalidad del chico era un libro abierto para el mayor- **yo… solo**

 **-¡¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?!-** dijo casi cantando

 **-IDIOTA, DEJA ESO-** se sonrojo- **YO SOLO ESTABA PASANDO CUANDO CASUALMENTE TE VI CON ESE ANCIANO…**

 **-Seguro-** Lo abrazo- **Nadie va a separarnos, Hiro-**

 **-¡Más te vale!-** se aferró fuertemente a el **-Lo** **s** **iento… si te decepcione…**

 **-Nunca lo has hecho-** Lo beso en la frente- **Te amo con todo y tus errores, y tu ¿Podrás amarme con todos mis defectos?-**

 **-¡No existen!** -lo beso fugazmente, lo sujeto de la mano y caminaron juntos de vuelta al restaurante

* * *

En ese tiempo Tadashi había ido a ver unos departamentos lejos de la ciudad tan concurrida como lo era san fransokyo, la tía cass estaba un poco asustada al escuchar sus planes de irse lejos con Hiro para poder así vivir juntos, en un principio no logro entender el significado detrás de las palabras del chico, hasta que vio en su mirada aquel destello propio de su querida hermana hanna ¡Era amor!

Cass fue la primera en saber sobre los dos y de alguna forma no le pareció tan extraño, considerando que hiro de pequeño le decía que amaba a Tadashi y que algún día el seria su esposa, cosas de niños pensó pero analizando las cosas mejor no era algo común que dijesen los niños de su edad Además ella ¡¿Qué podía saber de niños?!

 **-Y dime cariño, ¡¿Realmente tienen que irse?!-**

 **-Así es** -la abrazo- **Me emociona que tu no nos veas con desprecio tía porque eres nuestra única familia-**

 **-Tadashi-** sollozo un poco **-¡¿Cómo voy a despreciar a mis amados sobrinos?!**

 **-¡Gracias!-** el también comenzó a llorar- **Pero quiero darle a Hiro una vida normal, en un lugar donde no nos vean con desprecio y donde pueda amarlo libremente-** bromeo **-Obviamente tengo que esperar considerando que él tiene cara de niño de nueve años-**

 **-¡OYEEE!-** apareció enojado el susodicho- **Para tu información ya tengo Quince años-**

 **-¡Dios!-** se burló- **Eres todo un hombre-**

 **-Pues no te he escuchado quejarte-** dijo de manera desvergonzada como solo él sabe ser- **Cuando estamos…-**

Tadashi completamente sonrojado, le aventó lo primero que encontró para callarlo, ante la mirada divertida de Cassandra, quien no era tonta y sabía lo que estaban hablando pero hizo como que no.

Aunque le causaba algo de tristeza, comprendía que era lo mejor para sus sobrinos si es que planeaban vivir en pareja, Gustosa fue con ellos hasta el nuevo edificio propiedad de las empresas Krei donde ambos hermanos iban a trabajar para poder mantenerse económicamente.

 **-¡Me parece maravilloso!-**

 **-Tadashi lo escogió-** sonrió orgulloso- **Puedes venir cuando quieras Tía Cass-**

 **-¡Gracias Hiro!-** suspiro- **realmente luces muy contento-**

 **-Lo estoy-** dijo con firmeza- **Las personas de este lugar creen que Tadashi y yo estamos casados por eso tenemos el mismo apellido** -se sonrojo **-¡¿No es encantador?!-**

 **-Hiro-** Apareció tadashi con una camiseta verde, jeans ceñidos y una mirada cautivadora mientras cargaba unas cuantas cajas de la mudanza- **Ellos creen eso porque tú te encargaste de decirle a todas nuestras vecinas esa mentira** -

La mujer se moría de risa ante aquella revelación mientras los miraba discutir sobre los celos del menor y de cómo era un poco posesivo con su amado. No cabía duda que era como ver a Hanna con Toshiro, unas pequeñas lágrimas de alegría se escaparon sin que alguien pudiese notarlo, complacida se marchó dejando a solas a los recién casados, según Hiro.

* * *

 **-Sabes que aún no estamos casados ¿Cierto?-**

 **-Es solo cuestión de tiempo-** se justificó- **Pero me pareció bien decirle eso a los vecinos, porque somos una joven pareja que está viviendo este departamento, que mejor que piensen que somos recién casados-**

 **-Aun soy muy joven para casarme-**

 **-Ya no lo eres Dashi-**

 **-¡Solo tengo 22!-**

 **-¡Vez, ya eres un adulto y te debes hacerte responsable de tus actos!-** se sonrojo mientras volteaba la cara- **Me entrege a ti y más te vale cuidarme toda la vida.**

El mayor se burló un poco de aquel extraño reclamo, abrazo al menor por detrás mientras su mentón se posaba en la cabeza de chico, haciendo que este se sonrojara más de la cuenta, pero no le desagrado el gesto, quizás solo pasaron unos minutos así inmunes al tiempo observando su nuevo departamento. Acto seguido fueron a tomar un baño, desde que habían comenzado su relación se bañaban juntos siempre, inclusive Hiro esperaba hasta que Tadashi tuviese tiempo para meterse en la tina juntos.

 **-¡¿Te sientes a gusto, Hiro?!-**

 **-Sipi-** Contesto contento mientras dibujaba su más sincera sonrisa- **Mientras este contigo ¿Cómo no voy a estarlo?-**

 **-Cabeza de chorlito-** lo beso- **Me refiero a que ya no tenemos que escondernos y bueno** -se ruborizo- **Podemos ser una pareja sin preocuparnos en que los demás quieran opinar al respecto-**

 **-No me importan los demás, solo necesito te necesito a ti-**

 **-Pero no quiero que vuelvas a sufrir por mi culpa-**

 **-Lo sé, por eso quisiste que nos mudáramos-** se acurrucó en el pecho del mayor- **Yo estoy tranquilo pero si tú lo estas me siento mejor, estoy acostumbrado a los bullies pero si alguien se mete contigo es hombre muerto-**

 **-Tonto-**

 **-Lo digo enserio-**

 **-Me lo imagine-** rio nervioso- **eso me da un poco de miedo-**

 **-Creí que aceptarías todos mis errores-**

 **-Nunca dije lo contrario** -suspiro- **Además yo no sé de qué sería capaz si alguien te hiciera daño-**

 **-Eres igual a mí-** se burló **-Aun recuerdo cuando esos tipos intentaron aprovecharse de mí y tú estabas como poseído-**

 **-¡¿Enserio?!-**

 **-Vaya ¡¿No lo recuerdas?! Eso es muy conveniente-**

 **-Quizás-**

Tadashi comenzó a acariciarlo dulcemente, ocasionando que este se estremeciera a los pocos segundos, cerrando sus ojos se dejó llevar por aquel placentero acto, los besos eran puros, dulces… dibujaban la silueta de Hiro, primero por los hombros después su espalda hasta llegar a un punto donde el menor se alejó pues estaba demasiado avergonzado.

El mayor sonrió complacido, hasta que noto la mirada del joven sobre su cuerpo desnudo.

 **-¡¿Te doy miedo?!-** señalo sus quemaduras- **o quizás** -bajo la mirada **-¡¿Asco?!-**

 **-IDIOTA** -le propino una tremenda bofetada

 **-¡¿Y eso?!-** dijo tocándose la mejilla sorprendido.

 **-NUNCA-** mostro un semblante furioso- **NUNCA SENTIRIA ALGO TAN FEO POR TI… Sin importar que forma tomaras o si de pronto desaparecieras-** recordó cuando lo creyó muerto y se soltó a llorar- **Yo no dejaría de amarte ¡JAMAS! Por eso no pienses en cosas ridículas como que me das miedo-**

 **-Ok,** **ok-** limpio sus lágrimas **-Ya no llores, discúlpame-**

 **-A** **veces eres un idiota-** volvió a su lado- **Solo estaba perdido en tu perfecto cuerpo-** se ruborizo- **realmente, me encantas Dashi-**

 **-Y tú a mí-**

 **-IDIOTA-** le volteo la cara- **Tu lo dices tan natural que me da vergüenza, por otro lado yo casi me estoy ahogando al admitirlo-**

 **-** **¡** **Lo siento** **!** **-** lo besa- **Vamos a terminar de bañarnos y a terminar lo que dejamos pendiente-**

 **-B…Bien-** se salió de la tina- **yo ya termine, te espero en la habitación-**

 **-Eres un ansioso-**

 **-¡CALLATE!-** grito sonrojado- **Y YA TERMINA DE UNA VEZ-**

 **-Enseguida te alcanzo, bebé-**

 **-IDIOTA-**

 **-Yo tambien te amo-**

* * *

CONTINUARA

* * *

 **SoraLove.-** ¡¿Cómo rayos paso tanto tiempo?! Siempre es lo mismo conmigo, lo siento. Pero bueno la espera terminara dentro de poco porque ya va a llegar el final de esta historia. Gracias a quienes se toman el tiempo en leer mis locuras, más a los que me dejan mensajitos llenos de amor y también a los que no. Fue divertido hacer este fic aun que me tardara una vida, sin embargo ya después me despediré correctamente, nos vemos en el siguiente y ultimo capitulo.

Besitos llenos de hamadacest! Buajajaja


	10. Suyo

**Sacrificio**

Por SoraLove

* * *

 **Capítulo** **10** **.-** **Suyo**

* * *

El laboratorio de la corporación krei era realmente inmenso, considerando que el aérea más grande era donde trabajaban los Hamada, era como un sueño hecho realidad para ambos. Los demás investigadores apenas conocían las hazañas de los hermanos y es así como ellos mantenían su vida personal lejos del aérea de trabajo, a pesar de los intentos del mayor por convencer al chico de seguir estudiando la universidad, Hiro ya le había dicho que nunca más se separaría de él, así que ambos continuaron ayudando al mundo a su manera.

 **-Bien hecho-** felicito uno de los pasantes de los hermanos

 **-Obviamente se refiere a mí-** sonrió Hiro **-¡¿Verdad?!-**

 **-Bueno… yo** -contesto nervioso **-** **E** **staba felicitando a Tadashi-**

 **-¡¿Ahh, enserio?! Vaya, tiene mucha familiaridad para hablar con él, tal parece que lo admira mucho-**

 **-Hiro-** lo reprendio el mayor

 **-¡¿Qué?!-**

 **-Deja de asustar al pobre de Ishida-**

 **-Tú le dices por su apellido y él te llama muy familiarmente** -se molestó **-¡Eso no me gusta!-**

 **-Lo siento, Joven Hamada** -se disculpó el chico- **Es que es confuso decirle a ambos hamada, así no van a saber con quién estoy hablando-**

 **-Bien, a mi puedes decirme Hiro y a Tadashi puedes decirle señor Hamada-** sonrió de manera amenazadora- **y así no hay confusión-**

 **-¡Hiro!-** suspiro- **No le hagas caso Ishida, yo te dije que podías llamarme por mi nombre-**

 **-Lamento haber ocasionado tanto alboroto, Tadashi** -se disculpó el joven un tanto abrumado- **Lo siento, Hiro-**

 **-¡Hmmm!-** suspiro- **Yo le dije a Krei que queria un pasante hombre para evitar molestias como que coquetearan con Mi dashi pero olvide que el tiene carisma y nadie es inmune a sus encantos-**

 **-¡HIRO!-**

 **-Es la verdad** -señalo al chico- **MIRA SU CARA, ESTA COMPLETAMENTE ROJA,** **OBVIAMENTE EL QUIERE CONTIGO-**

 **-EL JOVEN ISHIDA ESTA COMPROMETIDO-**

 **-Ah-** quedo sin habla el menor.

 **-LO SIENTO NUEVAMENTE** -el pobre sujeto se va a la puerta, planeando huir lo antes posible- **ADIOS… TADASHI, BYE HIRO-**

 **-Lo siento Ishida, mi NOVIA es muy celosa-** bromeo Tadashi

 **-Ya me di cuenta, pero no se preocupe** -se sale del laboratorio

 **-Hiro…bebé** -lo abraza- **Es la quinta persona que asustas en este mes-**

 **-Lo siento-**

 **-Lo sé** -se rasca la cabeza **-¡¿Quieres ir a casa temprano y pasamos a comer unas hamburguesas?!-**

 **-Si-** aun avergonzado y ocultando su rostro.

* * *

Se dirigieron a casa, mientras caminaban tomados de las manos muy cariñosos como de costumbre. Después de comprar las hamburguesas regresaron al apartamento, encendieron la calefacción, se pusieron las pijamas y viendo la televisión fue que comieron en el sillón, acurrucados. Ocasionalmente baymax les hacía compañía pero decidían mejor apagarlo cuando se ponían más "Románticos" para evitar asustar al pobre robot.

Para no caer en la rutina, ambos amantes lo hacían en diferentes partes de la casa, el primero que iniciaba era Hiro, quizás por su edad o por las hormonas, siempre se ponían en plan seductor con su amado.

Muchas veces Tadashi solo deseaba estar al lado del menor y darse simples besos y caricias pero el chico de alborotada melena lograba ponerlo al límite para poder hacer el amor.

 **-Hiro-**

 **-¡¿Hmm?!-**

 **-No deberías ser tan celoso-** dijo a la vez que dejaba de besarlo- **Tu eres el único para mí-**

 **-Lo sé, pero** -se rasco la cabeza- **Los demás… pareciera que quieren arrebatarte de mi lado-**

 **-Los demás no importan-** mordió el cuello del menor haciéndolo gemir- **Solo importa el ahora, bebé-**

 **-Dashi** -trago saliva- **Te quiero, dentro-**

 **-Déjame disfrutarte un rato más-**

 **-Nii-san es muy malo conmigo** -se mordió el labio- **Lo amo por eso-**

 **-Hiro, tu forma de hablar cuando hacemos el amor es como de un niño malcriado con un complejo por su hermano-**

 **-No es una mentira-** le miro de manera tentadora- **Niisan sabe que lo amo demasiado-**

 **-Si** -sonrío mientras lamia el lóbulo izquierdo del menor- **Me vuelves loco-**

Tadashi continuaba jugueteando con la oreja Hiro con su lengua, metiéndola ocasionándole una extraña sensación de placer, acto seguido se deshizo de la ropa de su amado dejándolo solo en boxers.

Sujetando de las muñecas con una sola mano mientras con la mano libre estimulaba del pene del chico. Al menor le encantaba este tipo de juegos donde el mayor tomaba el control y lo dejaba ver como una indefensa presa delante de él. Arqueando la espalda se colocaba encima del chico, continuaba besando todo su hermoso cuerpo expuesto, marcaba con la lengua las líneas de las clavículas salidas de chico.

Libero a su presa para poder devorarla lentamente, mientras que con sus manos ahora libres Hiro arañaba la espalda de su hermano, acercándolo mas a su cuerpo, lo deseaba tanto como la primera vez, tadashi tenía ese efecto en el menor. Morir de ansias por ser uno solo y sentirse tan lleno de él que nada más importaba.

 **-¡DASHI!-** Lo beso salvajemente- **YA NO PUEDO MAS, POR FAVOR HAZME TUYO-**

 **-Lo siento Hiro** -sonrío- **me estoy tomando mi tiempo-**

 **-¡MALDITA SEA,** **VOY A VENIRME EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO!-**

 **-Adelante** -beso su frente- **hazlo, quiero verte morir de las ganas-**

 **-NIISAN ESTA SIENDO MALO CONMIGO OTRA VEZ** -cerro los ojos y se corrió sin más **-¡Aahhh, Dashiiii!**

 **-Eres un buen niño-** dijo mientras lamia los erguidos pezones del joven y dibujaba con su lengua el contorno de la areola **-¿Te gusta?-**

 **-Ahhh-**

No podía contestar por sus jadeos constantes, solo se dejó consentir por su hermano mayor, este había aguantado las ganas de venirse junto a su amado solo para esforzarse más en que este disfrutara el acto con todos sus sentidos.

Tadashi bajo hasta el miembro del chico, el cual estaba flácido por aquella excitación anterior, con una rápida maniobra lo introdujo completa en su boca ante la mirada atónita del menor.

 **-AHHHH, DASHI** -sujeto con fuerza la cabeza de su hermano- **AHHHH, siento la humedad de tu boca, es tan…ahhh-** volteo la mirada- **Me estoy poniendo duro otra vez, Ahhh-**

 **-Hmmm-**

Subió la mirada, aun con el pene en su boca, aquella imagen era el cielo para Hiro, sentía el palpitar de su hombría en esa húmeda cavidad, arqueo todo su cuerpo al sentir la succión por parte del mayor a la vez que este lo penetraba con sus dos dedos disponibles.

Un fuerte gemido salió de su boca para después sentirse un poco apenado pues Tadashi había ido hasta su ano lamiéndolo, como si estuviese lubricando el lugar para poder entrar tranquilo.

 **-¡¿IDIOTA, QUE HACES?!-** Trato de quitarlo- **No me veas, ahí-** se sonrojo- **NOOO, ES VERGONZOSO-**

 **-¿Tú crees?-** lo lamio nuevamente- **Yo creo que es una parte muy erógena-**

 **-Ahhh... hmmm-**

 **-Bueno** -comenzó a frotar su pene en el ano del chico, sin introducirlo todavía- **¡¿Ya lo quieres?!-**

 **-¡IDIOTA!** -lo sujeto de un brazo- **LO QUIERO DESDE HACE UNA MALDITA HORA Y TU SIGUES TOMANDOTE TU TIEMPO-**

 **-Lo sé** -sonríe malévolamente- **me gusta tu cara de desesperación**

 **-Dashi, eres un idiota** -lo abraza acercándolo a su cuerpo-¡ **Por favor, Dashi, dámelo ya!-**

 **-Si me lo pides así** -Lo tomo por sorpresa y entro de una sola vez- **Es tuyo, bebé-**

 **-¡AHHHH,DASHI… AHHHH!-** comenzaron las contracciones involuntarias- **Ahhhhh**

Se besaron mientras este se movía de adentro hacia a fuera de manera rápida con las respiraciones en perfecta sincronía, en un movimiento certero, Hiro ya se encontraba a punto del orgasmo, mientas que Tadashi cambio de posición para así poder sujetar a su hermano por detrás de las caderas, acercándolo a su pelvis como si su vida dependiera de ello.

La maldita cara de satisfacción no se borraba del rostro del chico de alborotado cabello, estaba extasiado. En aquel arrebato de pasión la izquierda se encargó del pene de Hiro estimulándolo para que se viniera nuevamente, sin dejar de un lado las estocadas precisas también había lugar y tiempo para pequeñas mordidas en el hombre del chico.

 **-ME VOY A VOLVER LOCO, DASHI-**

 **-Igual yo** -contenía su voz ahogando lo que parecía un orgasmo **-Hiro…**

 **-TADASHI, VOY A VENIRME** -dijo en tono casi se suplica- **Córrete conmigo, dentro Dashi-**

 **-Hi…Hirooo-**

 **-¡AHHHHHHHHHH!-**

Ambos quedaron rendidos en la cama, la respiración acelerada, sus cuerpos sudorosos y las mejillas de un hermoso color rojo natural. Hiro se acomodó en el brazo de Tadashi, recostado, buscando el calor de su amante para poder caer rendido al sueño. Por su parte este ya estaba dormido, parecía un ángel, el menor rio un poco, beso su mejilla y se durmió a su lado.

Todo era perfecto, Hiro nunca había sido tan feliz.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente el menor fue el último en despertarse, solo para encontrar el desayuno ya servido, la mesa era pequeña pero exacta para los dos, así podían comer casi uno pegado al otro, digamos que el espacio personal nunca fue un problema para los hermanos hamada antes y mucho menos ahora.

El niño genio tomo la camisa de su hermano y fue con lo único que bajo a desayunar, en la cocina estaba Tadashi solamente con la parte de abajo de la pijama, terminando de servir la comida cuando vio a su pequeño demonio acercándose sigiloso para sorprenderlo.

 **-¡Buenos días, cabeza de chorlito!-**

 **-Ahhh, Tadashi** -hizo un pequeño puchero- **Yo quería sorprenderte, además ¡¿Qué diablos haces en la cocina?! Te hace mal estar expuesto al calor-**

 **-¡Ya lo sé!-** le acaricio la cabeza- **Pero no utilice la estufa, genio.**

 **-Hmmm-** tomo asiento- **Ok, pero no me asustes de esa manera-**

 **-Bien-** sonrió- **Toma es un pan tostado, el cual ya venía así no tuve que acercarme al fuego** -bromeo- **y puedes untarle mantequilla, mermelada o jalea-**

 **-Solo me preocupo por ti-** comenzó a comer **-¡¿No hay mantequilla de maní?!-**

 **-Eres alérgico-**

 **-Solo un poco-**

 **-No hay-** se dispuso a comer también- **No hay nada en esta casa que pueda ocasionar que te intoxiques tu solo-**

 **-¡que gracioso!-**

 **-Por cierto-**

 **-¿Hmm?-** alzo la mirada aun con el pan en su boca

 **-¿No has notado nada diferente en ti?-**

 **-¡¿Diferente?!-** arqueo una ceja en señal de ingenuidad **-¡¿Por qué me lo preguntas Tadashi?!-**

El menor comenzó a verse y sentirse así mismo, todo estaba igual, quizás su rostro estaba algo acabado por la desvelada pero nada fuera de lo común, toco su cabello, seguía siendo un desastre como siempre. No había nada diferente en él.

Fue hasta que en un acto inconsciente puso su mano en su mentón para pensar y tratar de encontrar una respuesta, que vio lo que había de extraño en él.; en su dedo anular había un anillo. ¡¿Cuándo?! ¡¿En qué momento?! Se quedó pensativo unos instantes hasta que comprendió que sucedía.

 **-¡¿Y bien, ya viste que hay de diferente?!-**

 **-Ta…Tadashi** \- comenzó a temblar- **Dashii…**

 **-¿Puedo tomar eso como un sí?-**

Se echó a llorar, cayó al suelo con ambas manos cubriendo su rostro, estaba hecho un mar de lágrimas y no sabía cómo pronunciar palabra alguna, aquel nudo en la garganta no lo dejaba expresarse.

Tantas recuerdos pasaron por su mente en ese momento, tantas emociones. Cuando sentía su distancia, cuando se dio cuenta que lo amaba, cuando lo perdió, cuando deseo morir para estar a su lado, cuando volvió a la vida porque él se encontraba con vida. Todas sus memorias eran siempre sobre la misma persona.

El amor de su vida desde que puede recordar, aquel que lo era todo para Hiro, su amado hermano mayor. Un bello e inocente recuerdo se apodero de él en ese instante.

" _¿Hiro, cuando seas grande te vas a casar?" pregunto temerosa una niña_

" _¡Claro!"_

" _¿Y con quien te quieres casar?" se sonrojo la niña_

" _¡Con Dashi, por supuesto!" sonrió_

" _¡¿Te refieres a tu hermano?!" se molestó "Eso es imposible"_

" _CLARO QUE NO, DASHI ME AMA TANTO COMO YO LO AMO A EL"_

" _Pero no puedes, Ustedes son hermanos"_

" _¡¿No se pueden casar los hermanos?!" pregunto tan inocente e ingenuo cuando se trataba de temas del amor él seguía siendo solo un niño_

" _Obviamente, NO"_

" _Pero" comenzó a temblar y sus lágrimas se escapaban de sus grandes y expresivos ojos "Yo amo a Dashi, no me quiero casar con nadie más"_

" _Pues así son las cosas, además lo más seguro es que tu hermano ya tenga una novia y se vaya a casar con ella y no contigo"_

Para un pequeño niño de tan solo cinco años aquella noticia había sido desgarradora, lloro tanto que la maestra fue a consolarlo y aun así siguió sollozando durante toda la clase, nunca les dijo la razón de su llanto. De regreso a casa Tadashi trato de animarlo y de que le contara que fue lo que aquella niña le había dicho que lo había hecho llorar tanto. Hiro solo lo miro, estiro sus manos en un ademan para que lo cargase, el niño mayor de doce años lo cargo en su espalda.

" _Lo que sea que esa niña te haya dicho" comento serio "No deberías hacerle caso y mucho menos llorar por ello"_

" _Dashi"_

" _¿Si?"_

" _Te amo"_

" _Y yo a ti, Hiro"_

"¿Cuándo seas grande, te puedes casar conmigo?"

"Seguro"

"¡¿Hee?!" se sonrojo "¡¿DE VERDAD?!"

" _Claro" le sonrió "Pero solo hasta que seas grande, te portes bien, comas todas tus verduras, te bañes todos los días, le hagas caso a tía cass…"_

Para tadashi eso había sido una petición tierna de un pequeño niño, no le tomo mucha importancia porque el también paso por esa etapa con su madre aun que supuso que para hiro como no pudo recordarla, se había interesado en su hermano mayor solo por eso. Pero para el pequeño fue una esperanza, algo que secretamente guardo en su corazón por tanto tiempo y que justamente ahora había salido de lo más profundo de él.

* * *

 **-Hiro-** Tadashi abrazo al su querido hermano quien estaba perdido en sus recuerdos de la infancia para hacerlo volver en si- **Solo tengo que decirte una cosa-**

 **-¿Hmmm?** -volvió a alzar la mirada

 **-Es un anillo de promesa** -sonrió y le mostro que el también traía puesto uno igual **-Solo podemos casarnos hasta que seas mayor de edad-**

 **-¡SIIII!-** Lo abrazo- **SI Y MIL VECES SI, DASHI. SI QUIERO CASARME CONTIGO-**

 **-Menos mal-** suspiro- **me había asustado cuando no me dijiste nada-**

 **-¡Perdón!-**

 **-Cabeza de chorlito-** Lo beso- **No tienes por qué disculparte, además pensé que así ya estarías más tranquilo, ahora puedo decir que estoy comprometido y quizás dejaran de coquetearme tantas personas-**

 **-Lo dudo** -suspiro- **Dashi tiene un encanto natural y aun que trajeras un letrero gigante de "propiedad de hiro" aun así te molestarían-** sonrió- **pero no me importa ya-**

 **-¡¿Hee?!-**

 **-Porque finalmente** -sonrió más aun- **Me voy a poder casar contigo-**

No dejaba de contemplar el anillo de compromiso, divertido Tadashi lo abrazo y ambos veían curiosos el extraño objeto de oro blanco, en las manos de los dos. Para molestar a su amado y romper un poco el ambiente meloso, típico de hiro, fue que este comenzó a discutir con su hermano.

 **-¡¿Por qué tenemos que esperar hasta que cumpla dieciocho para casarnos?!-** esbozó una diabólica sonrisa- **Si ya consumamos el matrimonio desde meses atrás-**

 **-¡¿AHHH?!-** se sonrojo hasta las orejas, ante aquella acusación- **Bueno, yo te dije que esperáramos pero tu fuiste el que…**

 **-Vaya el cargo de conciencia hizo que dashi pensara mejor las cosas esta vez** -suspiro- **Supongo que puedo esperar para casarme en tanto siga siendo tu amante todas las noches-**

 **-Si tanto te molesta que me haya robado tu inocencia** -era turno de Tadashi de vengarse- **Me parece bien que esperemos desde ahora a que estemos casados para poder hacerlo ¡¿No crees?!-**

 **-¡¿QUEEEEEE?!** -grito asustado- **NO PLANEAS TOCARME HASTA DENTRO DE TRES AÑOS-**

 **-Me parece justo** -ahora el sonrió maliciosamente- **Si pudiste aguantarte catorce años sin sexo no creo que tres más sean mucho para ti-**

 **-ERES UN IDIOTA-** Se abalanzo contra el- **ME VOY A MORIR POR TU CULPA** -comenzaron a rodar por el piso peleando como dos niños- **TU ME HICISTE ADICTO Y AHORA ME CUMPLES, NI CREAS QUE TE VOY A DEJAR HACER ESA ESTUPIDEZ-**

 **-¡¿Acaso no te escuche decir que debíamos hacer las cosas bien esta vez?!-**

 **-¿Y desde cuando me haces caso?-** le recriminó- **NUNCA, así que no me vengas con eso ahora-**

Hiro le robo un beso, acto seguido se desprendió de su ropa para así poder estar encima del mayor completamente desnudo

 **-¡HIRO QUE DIABLOS HACES!-**

 **-LO VAMOS A HACER AHORA-** comenzó a mover sus caderas- **VAMOS A CERRAR EL TRATO-**

 **-¡EL MATRIMONIO NO ES ESE TIPO DE TRANSACCION** -está completamente avergonzado- **VISTETE POR FAVOR, TENEMOS QUE IR A TRABAJAR!-**

 **-AL CARAJO CON EL TRABAJO, AHORA VAMOS A-**

La puerta se había abierto ante ellos, la única con llave para ir y entrar de esa manera era la Tia cass, pero ella no venía sola estaba con Gogo, Honey lemon, wasabi y Fred. Todos con la boca abierta pues había entrado en el momento idóneo, fue así de rápido y sin palabras que los chicos se dieron por enterados de la relación de los hermanos hamada.

Una pintoresca manera de comenzar el día y de hacerles ver a tus amigos que estas en una relación muy especial con tu hermano.

* * *

Una vez pasado ese pequeño incidente todos se sentaron más tranquilos en la sala a intercambiar opiniones y fue ahí cuando tadashi les dijo que planeaba casarse con Hiro cuando este fuera mayor.

 **¡Muchas felicidades cariño!** -Cassandra abrazo al mayor- **Y lamento mucho lo que pasó, debía haberles llamado primero-**

 **-En efecto tía cass** -contesto aun molesto el chico

 **-Hiro, No te enojes más-** lo reprendió **-La tía cass ya se disculpó con nosotros, además es tu culpa por actuar como un demente-**

 **-Lo que sea** -lo ignoro- **Tal parece que tus amigos no se asustaron, ni llamaron a la policía, eso es bueno-**

 **-Oye hiro-** le hablo gogo- **También somos tus amigos-**

 **-hmmm-** se sonrojo **-Da igual-**

 **-Además no es como que fuera una gran sorpresa-** siguió hablando la chica con la goma de mascar en la boca- **Tú eres claramente un niño consentido que idolatra a su hermano, por tu parte es más que obvio que lo amas-**

 **-¡CALLATE!-** le dijo aún más rojo- **Déjame en paz-**

 **-Lo que si fue una sorpresa fue Tadashi** \- seguía molestando al chico- **Digo él tiene tantas virtudes y si hubiera querido hubiera tenido a la mejor chica de todo sanfransokyo o quizás chico… pero en cambio se quedó contigo-**

 **-Gogo** -trato de intervenir honey- **Ya no lo molestes-**

 **-Todos debemos felicitar a Hiro porque es el único que verdaderamente gano algo aquí-**

 **-Tienes razón-** secundo Wasabi **\- Vaya que Hiro tuvo mucha suerte-**

 **-Es verdad** -continuo Fred- **Si yo intente tantas veces conquistarlo y jamás me hizo caso en ese sentido** -sonrió- **Porque por Tadashi habría hecho todo lo que me pidiera** -siguió divagando- **Viviríamos en un mejor departamento, le compraría su propio laboratorio, le dejaría todas las patentes y saldríamos en jet privado a donde quisiera-**

 **-Chicos-** Tadashi solo sonreía, sabía que era su manera de expresarse, molestando a Hiro quien se explotaba con facilidad

 **-¡AHHHH, TADASHI DILE A TUS AMIGOS QUE SE PUEDEN IR DE UNA BUENA VEZ!**

Todos fueron y abrazaron a Hiro, era como un pequeño ser lleno de enojo y en alguien tan adorable como él era algo muy divertido, por eso lo hicieron, después de felicitarlos, regresaron gustosos a sus casas para que así los hermanos pudieran irse tranquilos a trabajar.

* * *

 **-Es bueno saber** -comento el mayor mientras caminaba tomado de la mano del chico- **que nuestros amigos nos apoyan-**

 **-Su manera de expresarlo es muy molesta-**

- **Yo también estoy contento** -

 **-Bahh** -volteo hacia otra parte para que Tadashi no viera su cara de felicidad- **Me da lo mismo-**

 **-Bueno, vamos a entrar-**

 **-¡Hola, Tadashi!** -salió de la nada una chica rubia a saludar amistosamente- **Hola, Hiro…**

 **-Hola-** dijo con un semblante muy molesto el menor-

 **-¡Hola!-** sonrió como de costumbre el mayor

 **-Y dime Tadashi ¿Tienes tiempo de ir a la fiesta que te comente la otra vez?-** comenzó el coqueteo- **van a ir todos los de la sección 47 de sistemas, podría ser divertido ir juntos-**

 **-Lo siento** -dijo tan rápido el mayor que no le dio tiempo a Hiro para empezar su acto de celos acostumbrado- **Pero**

 **-¡¿Hee?!-**

 **-Veras-** Le enseño su mano donde brillaba el anillo de compromiso, acto seguido le guiño el ojo al menor- **SOY SUYO-**

 **-¡¿QUEEEE?!-**

 **-Exacto** -contesto orgulloso el niño genio- **No podrá ir contigo ni hoy ni nunca así que** -también le mostro el anillo- **Discúlpalo-**

 **-¡¿Ya están comprometidos?!-** sorprendida- **pero se ven tan jóvenes-**

 **-Adiós-**

Alejándose, sonrientes, tomados de la mano sin que nada más les importara continuaron realizando sus sueños, construir e inventar juntos. Como desde el principio estuvieron juntos y así continuarían hasta el final de los días, sin separarse nunca más.

Con la esperanza de que mañana sea igual de feliz o aún más, esa era la motivación de Hiro que estaba deslumbrado por la felicidad que había conseguido al lado del hombre que más amaba en todo el mundo.

* * *

 **-Dashi** \- Dijo el menor rompiendo el silencio de su caminata rumbo a casa

 **-¿Dime?-**

 **-¡¿En verdad eres mío?!-**

 **-Claro que sí, cabeza de chorlito-** se burló mientras lo despeinaba

 **-¿Y siempre vas a ser solo mío?-**

 **-Mientras tú lo quieras así-** dio un gran suspiro, miro al cielo y volvió con su amado- **Seré solo tuyo-**

 **-Siempre voy a querer eso** -hizo una especie de puchero **-¡más te vale que tú también quieras lo mismo!-**

 **-Si-**

 **-Idiota-**

Esa maldita sonrisa que tanto odiaba Hiro y a la vez la amaba de sobremanera, esa calidez que reflejaba Tadashi en sus expresiones pero aprendió a diferenciar que las más dulces miradas y gestos le pertenecían exclusivamente a él.

No cabía la menor duda, a Hiro le había pegado fuerte la pubertad, todo el cambio de emociones, de hormonas y la repentina realización respecto a sus verdaderos sentimientos, él sabía que si las circunstancias hubieran sido distintas, si no fueran hermanos y no conocieran aun así el volvería a enamorarse de ese gran nerd, era la fuerza del destino la que los mantenía unidos a pesar de todo, de todos incluso a pesar de la muerte misma.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **SoraLove.-** Después de mucho tiempo, más que nada yo soy la que estaba tardando mucho en subir los capítulos por cuestión de trabajo pero realmente quería terminar mi historia, no me gusta dejar las cosas inconclusas aun que me tome años pero los términos. Les agradezco haber leído mi historia tormentosa porque disfruté mucho haciéndola y espero ustedes hayan disfrutado igual leyéndola. Quizás nos leamos en otra ocasión. Besos

Agradecimientos especiales a: **Saory Nanimo Fazbear, Esme hdz, Oswaldo P ,N3k00-Ch4N ,maestro jedi , tadashi, Pau-Neko ,elena45, MereditHanna y Aaron**


End file.
